Meeting Kendall Schmidt
by AlexaHaul
Summary: Alexa is an average girl with an average life. That is all changed when she hits it off with Kendall Schmidt. They fall head over heels for each other and Alexa's life get change from ordinary and boring to the extraordinary and exciting life of dating someone famous. Will Alexa be able to handle the life of a pop star's girlfriend or will she snap under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP_

My alarm angrily wakes me up from my peaceful sleep. I roll over and smack the top hitting the snooze button. I was never a morning person, but my job required it of me too. I worked at a small local cafe that was known for some of the best coffee in town. I had been working at this job for almost a year now and the only down side to it was getting up at 5:30 every morning. I love my job just not most of the people I worked with.

I looked over at my clock and the little red lines seemed to be teasing me. I took a deep breath and rolled myself out of my bed and I stumbled my way into the bathroom. I flipped on the light and groaned at my hair in complete disarray.

I always described my hair as bi-polar, one day it was straight as a pin but others it was so curly it almost looked like I had an afro. Today was an afro day. I tried my best to contain my curly blonde hair, so I put in a nice fishtail braid that started by the top of my right ear and curved around my head so it laid nicely on my left shoulder. Satisfied with my hair, I did a quick job of my make-up and got dressed

Another perk of my job was that I didn't have to worry about making coffee or breakfast because I just ate at the shop anyways. My morning routine was short and sweet. From the time it took me to get ready and take the short half hour walk to the cafe, I was able to get to work at 6:15 right on time.

Even before I walked in the door of the cafe, I was able to smell that Kiara had already started making the fresh baked good that we made every morning. The bell rang as I walked in.

"Good Morning Alexa!" I heard Kiara call from the small kitchen. I made my way over to the old fashion swinging door like the ones that you would see in the old west movies. I saw her over a big metal bowl mixing some sort of dough. No matter how much flour Kiara used, half of it would some how end up on her.

"Hi Kiara," I said, still with a little morning grogginess in my voice. Kiara was a petite girl, only 5' 3" and with a size 3 figure. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that was in a messy bun at the top of her head and gorgeous caramel brown eyes. Even though she was small, she was bursting with personality. She was one of the nicest people that I have ever met in my entire life. Even though we have only met a couple months ago, people ask if we are best friends or even sisters, though we look nothing alike. I consider her one of my best friends and tell her everything and she treats me the same.

"Your coffee is on the back desk," She said as I walked past her at one of the food prep station to the far back corner of the kitchen which had a small desk where we held all the paper work and stored personal items. I found my iced caramel mocha on the desk with whip cream and a straw.

"Do I ever mention how much I love you?" I said after taking a long sip.

"Every time I make your coffee, which is every morning, so yes I know how much you love me," She gave me a cute little wink and I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed my apron and my name tag and put both on. From a locked drawer in the desk, I grabbed today's till, and made my way into a small room adjacent to the kitchen where the cash machine and the espresso machine.

I got to work with all my morning chores that I had to do before we could open.

"Who's going to be here today do you know?" I called to Kiara.

"I think Trent, Shania and _Noelle_," Kiara said her name like it left a bad taste in her mouth. Noelle was the supposed "manager" of the cafe but I had been working her longer than her and I was basically training her. Kiara and I called her the Tyrant. Noelle was one of the worst people that I had the displeasure of working with. The thing that I hate the most about her was that she was super nice and sickly sweet to the customers, but would not hold back the opportunity to tongue lash us any chance she got.

One day I had a cup of coffee in my hands and went to place it on the counter but I tripped on one of the floor rugs and spilt a little on the counter and a few drops on the customer. Apologized to the customer and told them how sorry I was. The young gentlemen was super nice about it and told me that I shouldn't worry and we even had a little laugh about it. The second that the customer was gone Noelle literally dragged me into the kitchen and told me that if I ever disrespected a customer like that again that she would have me fired. She acted like I had thrown the coffee in the guys' face.

A few days later, we had a volunteer named Hayden, that was working for us, come in only a few minutes late from his break. He told Kiara and I that he was sorry and I told him not to sweat it but just not let it happen again. I guess Noelle over heard our conversation and a few minutes later I saw him run out of the coffee shop crying his eyes out. Hayden was a sensitive guy but I had never seen him cry like that, it was like she slapped him.

I ran after him and asked him what happened.

"She said that I was no longer allowed to talk to my friends while I was working because it's 'too distracting' and 'unprofessional if I was talking to my friends and ignoring the customers'," He said through tears. "She also wrote me up and told me that she was going to call my mom and tell her what happened, you know how much of a hard-ass my mom is," Hayden broke down in tears again. For the next few days we didn't see or hear a single word from Hayden.

Finally a week later he showed up to work, but he didn't say a single word to us. Normally he is one of the ones that always has to have a say in any conversation, and is always making jokes.

I was so mad about the situation I told Travis, the guy that took over the cafe when his mother, who originally owned it, passed away. Travis was the typical asshole business man, who didn't give a crap about his workers, but only worry was the money. When I told him how Noelle was treating us, only laughed and said 'We needed someone to whip our lazy asses into shape'. I almost strangled the two then and there.

"I so do not have the patience to deal with that bitch today," I said to Kiara.

"I know. I hate her as much as you do. If it weren't for you and I, Noelle and Travis would run this place into the ground. Noelle would scare away all the employees, making no one in their right mind want to work her ever, and Travis would drain every last penny out of this place to help fuel his gambling addiction. You and I have to stay strong, until the two of us can buy this place from Travis and run it the way that it was run before. I checked my savings the other day and I have almost 3 grand saved up," Kiara said, a little proud of herself.

"Yeah but Travis is not going to sell this place to unless we offer something rediculous like, a half million dollars, so some stupid number like that. Unless you and I don't spend any of our pay check at all, it might take us a good five or six years to raise that kind of money and if this place is being run the way that it is, it won't last another 2 years if that. We have already lost half our staff because they were tired of being verbally abused and over worked," There was only a few things that could get me this agitated this much, and Travis and Noelle were on the top of that list. "You and I should just leave this place and start our own cafe. I hate to say it but it would be a lot easier. Like ripping off a ban-aid, quick and clean, yeah it's going to hurt a little but we just have to forget about the pain and move on,"

Kiara sighed loudly and even stuck out her bottom a little. Miss Morgan, the sweet old lady that started this shop, was like a second mom to Kiara and she basically grew up in this cafe. She had so many emotional attachments to this place, it was going to be really hard to pull her away from this place.

I kissed her on the top of her head and continued with my chores. At seven we were able to open and everything went on normally. At 7:15, our two volunteers, Trent and Shania, came in and got to work.

Trent was a nice, but quite guy. His jobs were mostly doing dishes and cleaning. Every now and then if we are super busy, he would help make the breakfast sandwich that we offered, or serve ice cream. Mostly he just stayed over by the sinks and did dishes all day.

Shania on the other hand was one of our front girls. She mostly maned the register and handled the customers orders. She was a very pretty high school girl, with a matching sweet personality. She was so sickly sweet that it was annoying, she could start up a conversation with a customer, even if they were super cranky, and leave them laughing. I was glad that she handled most of the customers, because I can't deal with people who give me attitude because I dish the same back to them.

I mostly worked on the espresso bar and handled most of the coffee. Kiara and I would switch jobs throughout the day, so I would be making food while she did bar. We had a great system until Noelle came to work.

I swear the second she stepped in the room, a cold winter breeze blew through the cafe, even though it was the middle of summer, and the hair's on the back of my neck stood up.

"Good morning everybody," Noelle said in a cold voice.

"It was until you got here," I said under my breath.

"What was that Alexa?" I guess she heard me. She turned to face me with a vile look on her face that I so badly just wanted to smack of her stupid face.

"I said Good morning Noelle," I pulled a fake smile. She glared at me for a second.

"That's what I thought. So who's mess am I going to have to clean up today? I wonder." I just rolled my eyes and did my best to ignore her and stay out of the way.

Today went by rather smoothly. We had the normal morning and lunch rush, but other than that it was fairly slow. Since it was so hot, more people were ordering ice cream than coffee, which was nice because most of the day I was able to beat the California heat because I had my head in the ice cream case.

Finally 3 o'clock rolled around and I was able to leave for the day. I quickly gave Kiara and Shania a hug and waved good-bye to Trent. Luckily I was able to leave before Noelle gave me a performance review, and I made my way home.

The second I put my key into my apartment door, I could hear my Siberian husky, Zil, scrambling to get to the door. I opened the door and was welcomed by a large kiss on the face.

"Hi Zil! How's my good boy?" He danced around the room excited for my return home. "You want to go outside?" He barked excitedly, answering my question. "Well go yet your leash then," I had an old friend that used to train acting dogs in Hollywood, the ones that were really well behaved and knew some many tricks. He fell in love with Zil and offered to train him for free, and it was an offer that I couldn't refuse.

Zil came trotting back in to the room with his red leash in his mouth. I easily pulled it out and took him out for his afternoon walk. About an half an hour later, we arrived back to the apartment.

My apartment wasn't huge but it suited me well. One bedroom one bath, and a good sized kitchen and living room. Right before I moved in, the building had just gone through a remodel so everything was relatively new and I got it for a steal.

"So what do we want for dinner Zil? Should we make something?"I asked opening the fridge. One of Zil's trick was that he was able to answer my question by softly barking one for yes and two for no. This time he barked twice. "Yeah your right, its to hot to cook anything and I am not in the mood for dishes." I closed the fridge and look at all the take-out menu's I had pinned to it. I know from the outside it looked weird that I was talking to my dog, but sometimes I actually thought he could understand me.

"How about Mexican?"

Bark bark.

"Pizza?"

Bark bark.

"Oh I know, how about that Chinese place that we like?."

Bark.

"Okay Mr. Wong, it is," I grabbed my house phone and punched in the number.

"This Mr. Wong's, What can I get you?" An older oriental lady answered the phone.

"Hi Jian, it's Alexa,"

"Oh Alexa! Why you no come in anymore? Instead you call me over stupid phone. You need to come in more!"

"I would Jian but I have just been busy lately,"

"Uh un, too busy to visit little old lady that miss you, I see what's going on, lazy girl" I laughed. Li Na was tough on the outside but I knew she had a good heart.

"Okay I promise, next time I want Thai I'll come in,"

"I'll believe it when I see. What you want? The usual?"

"Well you know what I like, why don't you surpires my this time," I answered back.

"Oh now I am supposed to know what you want." I laughed and there was a pause and I could hear muffled Mandarin in the background, "Chang said he's going to make you crickets and make super spicy."

"Sounds delicious,"

"Uh hu, I give you usual. You know the price, Hong will be there in 30 minutes."

"Thank you Jian, I promise next time, I'll come in."

"Yeah yeah, like I say, i'll believe when I see,"

"Goodbye," She hung up without responding.

Within a half an hour there was a knock at the door. I grabbed my wallet and answered the door. Hong was Jian son, and was only working with mom because she made him work to help pay for his college bill. Hong was in premed at school and one of the highest in his class.

"Hi Hong," I said as I opened the door.

"Hiya," Unlike his mom Hong's first language was English so he didn't have the accent like his mom. We made small talk about how college was going for him and work. He was a nice guy and easy to talk too. After a few minutes we said our good byes and I gave him a generous tip.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. Once I was full I grabbed Zil's food bowl and gave him my left-overs mixed with some dry dog food. After we were both feed and happy, I put on a movie and cuddled up with Zil. After that I jumped in the shower and crawled into bed with my laptop. An hour later I shut off my computer, turned off my light and rolled over and went to bed.

Yep, that was my normal routine, simple and a little boring, but it suited me well. I had no idea that my life was going to change completely tomorrow when I would meet a guy named Kendall.


	2. MrHandsome and Miss Gorgeous

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Today was just like all the rest. Shania and I were in the front, laughing and giggling. It was just after our morning rush, so everything was settling down. The bell above the door chimed and I whipped my head around to look and see. I literally felt my jaw drop and my stomach twist. In walked literally THE hottest guy I have ever seen. He was tall and skinny, but with his exposed and muscular arms, I could tell he was fit. He had short blonde hair, that was jelled up in a sort of Edward Cullen kind of way. He had a little scruffy beard that really accentuated his strong, square jawline. He wore a simple, white tee-shirt covered with a dark button up shirt, and dark jeans.

A sweet smile spread across his face as he approached the counter. For a second he looked at me and I blushed but immediately felt the heat rush down to my underwear area. I was getting wet just looking at him. He was so gorgeous I had to look away, and I pretended to be busy with cleaning the espresso machine.

"Hi there! What can I get for you sir?" Shania asked.

"Hi," Oh my God his voice was sexy "Can I get a 16 oz almond milk latte, to go please." I quickly started to get to work thankful that I didn't have to face Mr. Handsome again.

"One almond latte. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Yeah, what kinds of scones do you guys have?"

"Alexa?" Shit. I turned to face him. When I turned around his beautiful green eyes were looking at me. The breath got caught in my throat.

I cleared my throat and answered him "Um today we have an apricot, raspberry, and lemon, all made fresh this morning."

"Sounds great, I'll have a lemon one please," Instead of telling Shania, he looked directly at me.

"Sure no problem," I grabbed his scone, put it in a bag and handed it to him. When he grabbed the bag, his skin briefly made contact with mine, and I felt another heat flash down in my trousers. I took a deep breath and finished his coffee.

"You know, I have been driving by this place for a few months now and I have never came in. Now I am glad I did knowing how cute the baristas are. No wonder this place is popular." Mr. Handsome said as he paid. I heard Shania give him her flirty I-am-so-cute giggle. Of course he was flirting with Shania, no man could resist her.

"Well then, that just gives you an excuse to come back," Shania replied.

I placed his coffee in front of him, not wanting to touch him again.

"Thanks love," He grabbed his coffee and gave me a cheeky smile and even winked at me. I watched him as he walked out, admiring his cute butt.

When he was out the door, Shania grabbed my shoulder and pulled my eyes away from him.

"Oh my God, he's got the hots for you!"

"What are you talking about, he was flirting with you," I roughly shrugged her off my shoulders.

"What are you talking about? He was looking at you the whole time. IF you actually turned and looked at him you would have seen that. But I guess that gave him a nice chance to check you out, and from what I could tell he liked what he saw," She reached around me and playfully smacked my butt.

"He was really looking at me?"

"Oh yeah, the only time he looked at me was when he was paying. Damn girl, you scored a nice one, he was DAMN fine," I blushed and looked at the door that he just disappeared from.

"Maybe he'll come back and you can get his name," Shania winked at me. I blushed and got back to work. I couldn't help spend the rest of the day thinking about him. When I got off work I rushed home.

"Zil, you aren't going to believe this, but the hottest guy came in today, and Shania said he was flirting with me," Zil politely sat there with his tongue hanging out and tail thumping against the floor. While on our walk I couldn't help but have a little skip in my step.

Later that night after my shower, I went to my closet and looked for the cutest outfit that I had. After a half hour, I finally picked out a cute, pink, dark blue and white ruffled tank top and a black pencil skirt that really showed off my butt, curves and long legs. While I was in the shower I made sure that they wasn't a single hair on my legs.

Before I went to bed, I put my wet hair in numerous messy buns so that tomorrow they would be in sexy messy curls. I may have gone over board a little but if there was any chance that guy would be back again, I wanted to look my best.

The next morning I walked in and saw Kiara's jaw drop.

"Look at that sexy Mama! Who are you and what have you done to Alexa? What's the occasion?"

"Can't I look nice every once and a while?"

"Knowing you no. You dress to impress. Is this about that hottie that you saw yesterday?"

"Maybe," I said sheepishly.

"Well if he thought you were cute yesterday, he's going to be knocked on his ass today. Do a spin for me,"

I obeyed and did a little twirl.

"Yeah he's definitely going to be knocked on his ass." I laughed with her and got to work. Shania had a similar reaction when she came in.

"Where was this girl when I went clubbing, we would have been beating of guys with a stick?"

"How did you even get into a club?"

"Fake ID of course...duh," Shania said shrugging her shoulders.

"That actually doesn't surprise me, I am telling you this now, if I ever caught you drinking, I will personally tell your mother,"

"Okay okay, jeez ya' buzz kill," She said jokingly. We both got back to work.

Just like yesterday we had our morning rush, and I noticed that we got a lot more tips today than normal.

15 minutes later, Mr. Handsome walks in. Today his blonde hair was hidden under a black fedora, with a little red feather. He also wore a nice dark tee-shirt with a nice silver symbol in the middle, and a tan a pair of camo shorts. With a Shania smiles and me and leaned in close.

"I'll just let you work you magic, good luck," She whispered in my ear and walked to the back kitchen. I put a flirty smile on my face as he walked up.

"Hi there, what can I get for you?" I ask sweetly. My confidence shot through the roof as I saw him quickly glance up and down my body. Shamelessly I put my hands on the counter and stuck out my chest a little. He smiled.

"How about the same as yesterday, I gotta say that was some of the of the best coffee I have ever had, and the scone was delicious." He winked at me.

"Thank you very much, I worked hard on those," I haven't flirted with a guy like this in years.

"Oh you made them, well then it was extra tasty," I blushed and printed out his order recipet.

"Can I get a name please?" He just chuckled.

"You know not a lot of people ask me that, they just already know it," I looked up at him with a confused look on my face.

He laughed and answered "I guess you aren't most people. My name's Kendall, Kendall Schmidt,"

"Okay then Kendall, I'll have your coffee ready in just a jiff," I handed him his scone and got to work on his coffee. Occasionally I would look over to where he was sitting, a couple times he was looking at me and he would give me a sexy smile, but once he was looking down at a napkin with a pen in his hand.

When his coffee was done I called his name.

"You know I normally don't do this, but normally I don't meet girls this cute but... do you maybe want to go out for a drink with me sometime?" I looked down at his coffee and he laughed "I mean something other than coffee,"

"Normally I wouldn't go out with someone I just met, but seeing how cute you are," I tore a pieces of receipt paper and scrawled my number and address on it and handed it to him. "My days off are on Thursdays and Saturday's but I get off at 3."

"Well how about tonight at...let's say 7?"

"7 sounds great. It's a date,"

"Okay awesome, I'll see you tonight," He gave me a sexy smile and walked out, looking at the pieces of paper.

"Can I speak with you Alexa?" A cold chill ran down my back. I turned around and faced Noelle.

"What can I do for you Noelle?" She had her arms crossed her chest and a disgusting look on her disgusting face.

"First off, you're outfit is WAY too...inappropriate for this kind of professional place, and secondly you are here to serve coffee to customers and not to flirt with every pretty face that walks through that door. I run a coffee shop not a speed dating service."

"First off Ma'am," I dished back a little of the attitude she gave me, "I wasn't flirting, that was an old friend of mine that I haven't seen in years and we wanted to get back in touch." I was hoping she would buy my lie, not knowing how long she was actually standing there.

She just stood there and pursed her lips. "Fine but just don't stand around talking to your _friends _ and congest the counter space. Please put on a jacket, you are showing way to much skin." She turned around and tromped into the kitchen. I quickly turned around and made sure no one saw before I quickly flipped her the bird and stuck my tongue at her.

After my little episode, Shania came in and had a curios look on her face.

"So? How did it go?"

"How about after work, you, Kiara and I do a little shopping. I got me a hot date tonight."

After work, the three of us went shopping. Shania dragged us into a store which she said had the "most bitching" dresses. It was a little pricey for my taste, but Kendall was worth it. I spent hours trying on dress after dress that the girls kept handing me over the dressing room drawer. Finally we all agreed on a white lace dress with a high neckline and a cute little bow belt. For another half an hour we spent picking out the best accessories.

When everything was rung up, it made quite a dent in my pay-check. Thereafter the girls followed me home. Kiara was nice enough to take Zil for a walk while Shania did my hair and make-up.

"I don't know why you dress more like how you did today, you have a rocking body and I don't know what you are so self conscious for,"

" I am not self conscious, I just dress for comfort mostly, and I don't have the kind of money to keep up with the latest trends."

"Well you are welcome to come raid my closet from time to time. God knows I have enough, and if you are dating a guy as hot as Kendall, you are going to have to change your wardrobe."

"Thanks Shania, but I would rather be myself then be someone who I am not, and if he doesn't like that then it won't work out for us because I am not going to change for someone. That's what my mom did when she met my dad and you know how that turned out,"

"Well maybe you don't have to completely change, but maybe just a thing or to. A good make-over is good for anyone every once and a while. And I am more than happy to help," She finished the last of my make-up. She had me turned away from the mirror so that it was more surprise.

"Okay go get your dress on and Kiara should be back and we can do the grand reveal." Shania lifted her hands above her head and opened them in a graceful way when she said grand. I laughed at her dramatic flare and got dressed.

Kiara got back and Shania announced my big reveal.

"Ladies and dog, I present to you the new, the sexy, the over-all gorgeous Alexa Haul," I rolled my eyes and stepped into the living room.

"Oh my gosh, if it thought you looked good earlier, I am going to go back in time and slap myself," Kiara said.

"Oh come on you two, stop being so dramatic."

"Dramatic, come her hun," Shania grabbed my hand and pulled me to in front of the tall mirror I had in my bathroom. I saw Shania standing there, but the girl she was holding hands with was someone I have never seen. This new girl and perfect golden blonde hair that elegantly twisted its way past her shoulders, but a small section was braided in the back to look like she almost had a crown on. She also had dazzling blue eyes that stood out against her rosy red cheeks. The dress that I previously wore earlier, now excellently showed off the new girl's body. Everything was tied together by the bright red pump heels, a chocolate colored clutch purse and a splendid pearl necklace.

"Oh my god...I hardly even recognize myself. Maybe your right, I am due for a make over," Shania smiled and hugged me.

"Girl if I was like that, I would definitely HIT that," I heard Kiara say behind me.

"Hopefully Kendall thinks that," Shania said and high fived Kiara. I couldn't help but look at the new me in the mirror. I did a slow turn and twisted my heels, checking everything out.

"Maybe Lex would hit that too," We all started laughing, but we were interrupted by a loud knock on the front door.

Both Kiara and Shania squealed.

"Will you two just calm you tits," I walked over to the door and took a deep breath. I glanced through the peep hole and saw Kendall. I took a step back, took one last steadying breath and opened the door.

Kendall looked great as always. This time he wore a nice blazer, and black slacks.

Kendall looked me up and down "Wow, you look...absolutely amazing," I was going to answer but Shania beat me too it.

"Thank you and _You _are welcome," she called over my shoulder. I opened the door a little more so that Kendall could see my idiot friends.

"Kendall, this is Kiara and Shania, they work with me at the shop," I introduced.

"Yeah I remember, nice seeing you again ladies," He gave them a little wave and nod. Like the dorks they looked like two little puppies that were about to wet themselves.

"Well should we get going?"

"Yeah, this way my lady," Kendall held his elbow out and I wove my arm through his. We walked out the door, but before it was even closed I heard Kiara shout a little to loudly "He's fucking HOT!" I closed my eyes and tipped my head back. Kendall just laughed.

"Excuse my dorky best friends,"

"No it's okay, I have 3 best friends that are much dorkier," I laughed and he lead me down the hallway and to his car.


	3. A Little Out of Place

Kendall lead me down by my arm, to his car. He drove a nice silver BMW.

"Nice car," I complement. He leads me to the passanger side and opens my door.

"Why thank you, m'lady," I get into the car and he goes around to the other side. Instead of pulling all the way out of the parking lot he stops at the entrance."

"Which sounds better, Italian, or Mexican? Either way I know a great restaurant for both," Kendall asked.

"Well I had Mexican the other night, so let's go with Italian."

"Italian it is," He pulled out and took a left. _That's why he stopped,_ I thought to myself. We were in a little bit of a ackward silence on the way, but soon enough we pulled into the restaurant. I was taken aback when he pulled up to Cicada, one of the most expensive restaurants in LA.

Kendall must have seen my shocked expresssion because he asked "Are you okay?"

"Is this really the restaurant we are going to?" I ask bewildered.

"That was the plan, do you not like this place?" Kendall asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you kidding, I have never been here before, I could hardly afford a breadstick here,"

"Well then, tonight you can eat all the breadsticks you want, my treat," Kendall gave me a sexy smile. He got out of his side of the car and opened mine. He gave the key to a valet and we walked in. It was one of the most beautiful places I have ever been to and defiently one of the fanciests.

When you first walk in, the front door looked like something straight out of the Great Gatsby book and movie. A large elegant chandelier hung from the ceiling, sending twinkling lights all over. This place was so massive it had two stories. It reminded me of the restaurant out of Pretty Woman. The thing that I loved the most was the dance floor in the middle. I felt so out of place here. This was a place where royalty ate, not some low-life barista.

Kendall and I walked up to the host's poduim and a tall and lean gentleman greeted us.

"Ciao, just the two of you for this evening? Right this way please," The man had a heavy Italian accent. We trailed behind him as he took us up to the second floor to a nice and secluded table.

"Here we go, can I start you off with out fine wine selection?" He handed Kendall a small menu and he glanced over it for a second.

"Which do you prefer, White or Red,"

"White please," I polietly answer.

"Can we please get a bottle of La Creme Sonoma Coast please,"

"Excellent choice sir. Your waiter will be up with you wine and will be able to take your order from there. Enjoy your night," The host nodded and headed off. I looked at the menu but the thing that caught my attention most was the prices. Some of these meals were priced so high that I could have bought a weeks worth of food with that much money. I tried to order something that wasn't to expensive.

My attention was pulled away when a fancy wine glass with a beautiful black handle was placed in front of me.

"Ciao, is the lovely couple ready to order," a pretty waitress asked while pouring our wine. I looked at kendall and blushed when she said couple. He waved his hand to tell me to order.

"Can I get the chicken breast stuffed with spinage, sun-dried tomatoes and walnuts please?"

"With or with out the Polenta?"

"With out please,"

"Excellent choice. And you sir?"

"I'll have the Pan seared duck, but with chicken instead, with the mushroom ravioli," Kendall ordered.

"Another excellent choice. Enjoy your wine and i'll be back as soon as your food is ready."

As our waitress walked away I couldn't help but look around the room. When ever I was nervous or uncomfortable I would but my hands in between my legs.

"Are you okay Alexa?"

I whipped my head around to look at Kendall. His green eyes really stood out against his nice dark jacket and the dim light cast stunning shadow across his face.

"Oh I am fine. I have just never been to a place this fancy and I just...kinda feel out of place." I admitted.

"Well if we are telling the truth, I have never been here before either but one of my co-workers told me if I really wanted to impress someone, I should take them here,"

"Color me impressed," I flirted I grabbed my wine glass and took a sip. "Wow that is delicious," I said before taking another sip.

Kendall takes a sip and says "So why don't you tell me a little about yourself,"

"Oh jeez, um, well my birthday is June 16th, I was born in 1989 in a small town in Washington. I enjoy riding horses and I am a huge animal lover. My favorite color is navy blue and silver...what else do you want to know?"

"If you were born in Washington, what brought you to Sunny California?"

"Exactly that, the sun. My mom also moved us down her when she was dating this one guy but he ended up dumping her even though we dropped everything. My mom and I feel in love with California so we stayed. I also got accepted to San Diego school of Creative and Performing Arts,"

"Oh cool a buddy of min went to that school. What did you go for?"

"Well I got accepted because I played flute, violent and piano, but while I was there I took a couple of art classes, and I fell in love with art. Sadly work kind of took over my life, and I want to save money to buy that coffee shop, the people that are running it now are just horrible. Anyways, what about you, tell me something about you,"

"You really don't know who I am do you?" I was a little taken aback at his question.

"Am I supposed too? You aren't like my long lost brother or something right?"

Kendall laughed and answered "No that would be super ackward. I am sort of famous...It's kind of nice not being recognized, nice change of pace. Like getting to know someone like they used to and not just look on the internet."

"Okay Mr. Famous, I promise not to look you up on the internet and you can tell me instead, how about that? Now tell me something about yourself...wait," I leaned in close "You are like some porn star right?" Kendall cracked up laughing.

"No, but I am an actor and I am in part of a band."

"What's the band's name?"

"Big Time Rush,"

"Huh...that does sound super familiar...where have I heard that before?" I scruch up my face thinking hard.

"You're really cute when you do that," I blush at the sweet complement. "We also have a tv show on Nickelodean called Big Time Rush, maybe you have seen it there,"

"I don't know maybe." I shrug my shoulders. "I don't watch tv much so maybe. What kind of music do you sing? By the way I find guy's that sing extremely sexy," I give him a cute wink.

"We like to say rock kind of music but everyone calls us a boy band because we dance also,"

"Acting, singing and dancing, a triple threat, you are very talented,"

"Well I didn't really dance, I had to learn when I was put in the band, other than that I kind of have to left feet." he said sheepishly.

"Hey you have to be better than me, all I can do is do the awkward 8th grade dance slow dancing thing, where you just stay in one spot and sway," Kendall and I both laughed. He had the cutest laugh. I casually placed my hand on the table and tried to give him my sexiest smile. I guess it worked because he placed his hand gently on mine.I don't know if he felt it but I could feel little tiny sparks run along our joined hands. I stared into his beautiful pale green eyes. This boy was absolutly amazing, and I wished that it would work out with us because I could stare at those mesmorizing eyes all day.

We were interuppted when our waitress put on food in front of us. Kendall took his hand off of mine to make way for our food, I sighed at the lost of contact.

I didn't notice how hungry I was until the smell of the food hit my nose. I wanted deeply just dig in but I needed to act like a lady. I took the napkin from under my plate and gently placed it on my lap, just like they did in movies. I took my fork and knife and cut a small piece of chicken and placed it in my mouth.

"Oh my gosh, it's like heaven in my mouth, yum," I heard Kendall chuckle. He had taken a bite of his food and had a similair look on his face. "Yours good too?" I asked him. He only nodded because he had a mouth full of food.

"You gotta try this," He said after he swollowed.

"I would but I can't, I am allegic to mushrooms, like someone with a peanut allergy,"

"Wow that's really good to know if I ever cook for you,"

"Singer, actor, dancer and cook? Next your going to tell me you play guitar," he looked up at me through his eyebrows. I dropped my hands on either side of my plate "You do don't you? You are perfect I hope you know that,"

"Hey you can't give me all the credit, you aren't so bad yourself. What other hidden talents do you have?"

"Um...I am conversational in French,"

"Oh, all I know is Bonjour, Merci and Voulez-vous coucher avec moi and I know what that means,"

"J'aimerais trop (I would love too)," I say seductively.

"See speaking french can be sexy. What did you just say?"

Not wanting to admit it I said "I said that you are funny,"

"Why thank you," He waved his hand in a couple of circles and did a little bow. We laughed together and went back to enjoying our food in a comfortable silence.

I wasn't even ¾ way through my meal before I was absolutly full. "That was some of the best food I have ever had,"

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it," Kendall smiled at me. That boy was too damn hot, and into me which blew my mind. He placed his hand on the table palm up, and I put my hand on his. "I am happy that I finally decided to go to that coffee shop and meet you," I blushed again for the millionth time that night.

"Well I am happy that you did, you are one of the best guys that I have meet in a long time, and no one has ever treated me this nicely before," I gestured around the room.

"I find that hard to believe, someone had to treat you nice, they were idiots if they didn't,"

"I am kind of like my mom in that way, I always fall for the heart breakers, the ones flirt and flirt with you until some new hotty comes along and they drop you in the dust. Heck my last real boyfriend was six years ago."

"Well I promise not to drop you, in fact I will treat you like the princess that you are,"

"You don't have to do that," I started to pull away from his grip, but he only tightened.

"Your right but I want too, you deserve some special treatment. If there is anything you want or need, I promise I will try my hardest to get it for you," I wanted to cry because he was being so sweet and generous. I had a bad feeling in the back of my mind that he would just leave me, I knew I had to tread lightly, but another part of me thought that he was being sincere. I had to blink a lot to keep from tears spilling over my eyes. Seeing that Kendall reached over the short distance and placed his hand on my cheek.

Our waitress took away our plates and went to place the check on the table, but Kendall took it from her, quickly placed his credit card in and handed it back to her. Within a few minutes she was back and Kendall signed his name, and still holding my hand pulled me up from my seat, intertwined out fingers and lead me out of the restaurant.

We got outside and a million flashing cameras flashed in our faces and startled me. There were people screaming holding out pieces of paper and other people were shouting questions like 'Who's the girl?' or 'Is she your girlfriend?'. With all the flashing I could hardly tell what was going on. Kendall grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. He pushed us through the crowd to his car. We both got in as fast as we could and he drove off.

"I hate paparazzi. I am so sorry about that, people find out where I am and with the internet can tell everyone and their sisters, and we get things like that." He angrliy gripped the steering wheel and drove a little bit fast than he should have.

I scooted in my seat so that I faced him better and placed me hand on his shoulders and gently rubbed. He calmed down a little and even grabbed my hand and placed light kisses on it. My nerve endings exploded at the contact of his soft lips on my hand.

"It's okay, I guess that's what I get for dating super star," He laughed against my hand.

"I like the idea of us dating," he said as he lowered our hands and put them on the center counsel.

"I do too." I smiled at him. We stayed holding hands as he drove me home, and all the way up to my apartment.

When we got to my door, I turned and faced him and he carefully put his hands on my waist, watching my face to see if I was okay with it. When I was the one who took a step into his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck, he pulled me in and kissed me.

My body went up in flames. First he just gave me a small peck on the lips and rested his forehead on mine. I was the one that had to lean back in and deepen the kiss. On top of being super hot, enomously talented and into me, he was the best kisser. Our lips felt like they were made for each other, and moved almost as one. I moved my hand from behind his head and placed it on his cheek.

I pulled away a rested my forehead on his. "Wow," was all I could say.

"You can say that again,"

"Wow," we both giggled a looked at each other. He looked so hot with his slightly swollen lips. He put his hands on my face and kissed me sweetly one last time.

"I should go," Kendall said pulling away.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come inside?" I normally don't sleep with someone on a first date, but I really wanted to with him.

"I would love too, I would, but I have to be at work early tomorrow."

"Okay, maybe next time then?" I asked with a little sexiness in my voice.

"Definetly," Kendall smirked. "I'll call you," I gave him my number and he gave me one last kiss before walking down the hall. I watched him and his cute little butt until he disappered down the stairs.

Once he was gone I couldn't help but jump up and down and do a little dance as I opened the door and walked in. As usually Zil was waiting patienctly by door wagging his tail. I contiuned my little dance for Zil and did a little spin.

"It went that well huh?" I screamed and jumped thinking I was alone. Thankfully it was only Kiara and Shania on the couch, both in PJ's eating a bucket of ice cream and watching a movie.

"What the hell are you still doing here, Jesus, you nearly gave me a heart attack," I placed my hand on my heart that was pounding itself out of my chest.

"We aren't _still _here, we both went home, got PJ's, a movie and ice cream,"Shania said. They both held up their tubs.

"Why don't watch it your guy's house?"

"Because you have a better tv." Kiara replied.

"Bull shit, I know that Shania's family has a 3D flat screen. You two impatient nosy nellies, just couldn't wait to ask me about my date,"

"Well...now that you mention it." They both turned around so that they were kneeling on the couch so they got a full look at me.

I debated weather to make them wait for work tomorrow, but I was just too excited.

"He took me to Cicada!" I said excitedly.

"No way," they both exclaimed.

"My parent are loaded and they don't even go there. What is he made of money?"

"Well I guess he's famous, he's in this boy band named Big Time Rush."

"WHAT?!" Kiara yelled. "You mean that Kendall? Damn that guy is a hunk!"

"Do you know who he is? I had no idea and I felt a little bad,"

"Yeah I watch there show every once in a while when there is nothing else on. I am so jealous he is a stud muffin." Kiara nimbully jumped over the back of the couch and ran to my laptop and frantically ripped it open and got on the internet.

"Hey I promised him that I wouldn't look him up, that he would tell me about himself," I tried to close the laptop but she stopped me.

"No you have to listen to this cover of A-Team that he did. If you thought that song when Ed sang it, you are going to cream you panties when you listen to Kendall's cover." Kiara wouldn't take no for an answer so I just gave in.

"Okay just this one song, then no more. I want him to show me himself." I leaned over Kiara as she looked up the video. Shania joined us and we watched.

The video started out blurry and in black in white. You could hear people in the background saying rolling then someone said 'anytime you are ready'. The picture goes into focus at the top of the guitar and you can hear him start playing. The tune was instantly recognizable. The shot slowly moves down the guitar and Kendall's hand skillfully playing each note perfectly. Then Kendall startes singing. My hand instantly shoots up to cover my mouth. He has to most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I could feel my eyes fill up with tears, just listening to his angel voice. He has his eyes closed and his head is bobbing up and down to the music. If I thought he was sexy before, I had no idea.

"I can't believe that you went on a date with this music god," Kiara said. I wave my hand at her and shush her. I placed my hand back on my mouth and watch and listen. I was mezmorized. The only difference was that his hair was a little bit longer and he was clean shaven, but other than that, he was diffently the unbelievable hot guy that I just made out with no less than five minutes ago.

"I think we should leave her alone with her man," Shania said pulling Kiara with her anf going back to the couch. I sit down in the computer chair and finish the rest of the video. I had to restrain myself from looking up anymore videos of Kendall. I close the laptop and get ready for bed.

All three of us squeeze into my queen sized bed and I tell them about the rest of my night. When I was done we all crashed for the night. That night I dreamed of Kendall.


	4. You Naughty Girl

If you couldn't tell by the title of this chapter there is Smut! (Finally)

I watched Magic Mike for the first time, so I got a little inspired by it and wrote this chapter.

Enjoy you horny little people lol

Kendall's POV.

I woke up alone in my bed. I would have given anything to wake up next to that beautiful girl. I roughly rubbed my face with my hands trying to get out the image of her lovely blue eyes, but it was almost as of they were branded into my mind. I felt a familiar tingly in my boxers. _Fuck _I thought to myself and looked at my morning wood. _The things that that girl does to me_.

I make my way across my loft bedroom and down the stairs to my bathroom. I jump in the shower and rub one out, imagining that perfect face, those intense eyes, that cute button nose, her rosy cheeks, and best of all that stunning smile. I came calling her name, imaging her calling mine as we both came together. I washed up, got out of the shower, got dressed and headed to that coffee shop so that I could see her.

The drive there was agonizingly long. I smiled as I pulled into the parking lot. The door dinged as I walked in and Alexa wipped her head around and that perfect smile formed on her lips. Today she was wearing a black tee shirt with a cool colored zebra print and some paint slashes. The dark color made her hair and eyes really stand out.

"Good morning beautiful," Her cheeks filled with the prettiest rosy pink.

"I would kiss you but my boss might have a cow if I do, sorry," She started getting my coffee ready.

"It's okay I understand. Hey you said that your day off was tomorrow right?"

"Yeah and it's couldn't have come any sooner. Why?"

"Well I still have to work but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come check out where I worked. You and I could hang out all day and you can meet the rest of my band."

"Do it!" I heard someone call from in the kitchen.

"Thank you Kiara!" Alexa called back. Both Kiara and Shania stuck their heads around the corner and smiled at me. "Yeah I would love too, but I don't have my own car,"

"That's fine, I can pick you up. I have to be at work at 8:30 so I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

"7:30 it is then, I can't wait."

"I can't wait for you to meet the rest of my band, I think you'll really love them." By this time, she was already done with my coffee and handed me my scone. I paid for my food and left her a generous tip. I blew her a quick kiss and walked out.

When I got to work, I went straight to my dressing room. On the way there, Teresa one of of the people who handles our schedule came up to me.

"Good Morning Kendall. So for today you have a couple of scenes to shoot, here's your script," She handed me a pack of papers. I glanced at the papers and sipping my coffee as she continued. "You have a couple in the morning, then have a few hour break before we need you again to do a music video, then one more scene then you can call it a wrap for the day,"

"Sweet, oh hey is it okay if I bring a friend around tomorrow?"

"I think that should be okay. What friend are you talking about?" Teresa asked.

"Well she's not really a friend, it's this girl that I went on a date with last night, and I wanted to show her around and show her what I do,"

"Logan said something about a date last night. I am fine with it,"

"Oh that great, thank you Teresa," We had made it to my dressing room. I gave a little wave to her and disappeared into it. I pulled out my phone and gave Alexa a quick text.

My boss says it's okay if you come! Be prepare for an exciting day on set!

She didn't answer back right away but I just figured it was because she was working. I set my coffee down on the table and headed to wardrobe. We I got there James was in one of the chairs already, getting his hair and make-up down.

"Hey there's that sly dog. How was the date with the cute barista girl?" He asked.

"She does have a name you know, it's Alexa, and it was amazing. I had so much fun. She is an incredible girl." I said as someone started doing my make-up.

"Did you sleep with her?" James asked quizzically.

"No of course not. It was only our first date and a true gentleman doesn't sleep with someone on the first date,"

"I sleep with someone on the first date if it goes well enough," James said.

"Well then you aren't a true gentleman. I think if you sleep with someone so early then it kind of removes the intamacy and then you don't have to call each other after that. I like waiting because it makes it so much more special." I said.

"Dude sometimes I think you are the feminine of the group."

"Sorry that I treat girls nicely, not just some piece of meat." I defended.

"Hey I don't treat girls like meat. Besides Halston and I sleep together on our first date and look how long we lasted." James but his hands behind his head.

"Dude you guys broke up a couple months ago."

"Yeah because of out careers not because we lost 'intimacy'" James air quoted.

"Whatever dude, I am not going to sleep with her until I know we are ready for it," I say confidently.

"Is she a virgin or something?" James asked.

"Cause I totally asked that because it's excellent dinner conversation. I don't know, she said that her last _real_ boyfriend was six years ago, but she also said that she falls for the assholes. Either way I don't know and don't care. When the time comes, the time will come." I said stating my argument.

"Did you kiss her at least?"

"Yes I did. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I just wanted to know how everything went. You don't need to bite my head off," We were both done getting ready and we both headed to where we would be filming today.

"Anyways, I invited her to come here and see what we do. She didn't even know who I was, it was kinda nice,"

"Does she live under a rock? We have our own TV show."

"She said that she doesn't watch TV, but one of her friends looked like she might have recognized me but she didn't say anything."

"Oh a friend? Was she hot?"

"She was decent looking, but nothing compared to Alexa,"

"Oh dude don't get all sappy on me," James shoved my shoulder and we laughed. We got to where we were shooting today and got started immediately.

A few hours later and a few differnet scenes later, I was no longer need for a while and was able to take lunch break. I almost debated going back to the coffee shop and see Alexa but I didn't want to bother her or get in trouble. Instead I settled on seeing if I could call her. I noticed that she answered me from earlier.

Can't wait!

Hey you busy? Can I call you real quick?

Within a few minutes she answered.

'Sorry but I just went on my lunch break. I can call you when I get off work.'

'I'll probably still be working by then but how about I call you when I get off. By the sound of it i'll be off around 5 or so.'

'I'll be waiting by the phone then. I gotta go back to work, boss is giving me the stick eye. Pardon my language but I hate that bitch'

'Don't worry we all have those kinds of bosses'

She didn't reply so I figured she went back to work. I was falling head over heel for this girl. I have never meet another girl that has been so real. I spent the rest of my break playing my guitar. I couldn't help write a song about her. I named it Cover Girl.

Alexa's POV

I waited by my phone when five o'clock rolled around. I had a bad day and I just needed to hear Kendall's voice to make everything better. Noelle saw me flirting with Kendall this morning and got mad at me, then later that day I was texting him and she finally called me out. She said that I should focus on work and not my phone. She also complained that I was getting distracted at work whenever he came in. I argued that he was a a regular customer but she told me that if she ever saw me behaving like that around him again then she could ask him to leave and refuse to serve him if he came in again. Of course Travis back her up and said that they could do that.

It was so unfair. Everything I did in that witches eye I did wrong. I knew if I stood up for myself then she would fire me and I would be screwed. It seemed like the only good thing in my life was Kendall.

Finally he called

"Hi Kendall,"

"You don't sound very happy, what's wrong babe?" I smiled when he said babe, but it was quickly replaced by a frown as I told Kendall what happened today.

"That's so unfair, I can't believe that she can do that," Kendall said after I was done telling the story.

"I don't think she can either but Travis said she can and there is no possible way that I can argue or else they'll fire me. Right now I am on the razor's edge, and this wouldn't be the first time that they fired someone because of some stupid reason. They have fired 4 employees in the past 3 month's and its not because they can't pay them, the store is making plenty of money. It's because they have huge bugs up there butts and there running the place with an iron fist.

"When Miss Madaline ran the place, people were lining out the door, not just to get coffee but also to just work there. We had over 25 different volunteers that would come in and work but now its basically just the four of us and Noelle watching our every move and screaming at us every chance she can get." I sighed to try and calm myself.

"I wish you could just be here,"

"Funny you should say that. Open your door," I jumped up from the couch and ran to the door. I ripped it open and sure enough there was Kendall in all his glory. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"What are you doing here?" I asked totally surpirsed.

"Well I was on my way home from work and you said you were having a bad day. When you were telling me what was wrong I turned around headed here. You sounded like you really needed to talk to someone face to face. So here I am," I jumped back in his arms and kissed him deep. I pulled him in still kissing and pulled us until the back of my legs hit the couch. I didn't realize that he had something in his hand until he broke our kiss and set a wine bottle on the coffee table.

We resumed kissing. I was playing with the collar of his jacket, suggesting that he take it off.

"Wait," Kendall stopped me "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I tried to kiss him again but he stopped me.

"Well you said that you last boyfriend was 6 years ago..." I cut him off.

"Why does that matter?" I asked a little offended.

"I just didn't know if you were...you know..."

"Are you asking if I am a virgin? Because I am not, remember those assholes I was telling you about? They would leave after I had sex with them. Why does this even matter?" I was a little mad that he would even bring up the subject.

"I don't know, I am sorry I didn't mean to make you mad, I just wanted to make sure that you were ready for this," Kendall said innocently.

"Oh I'll show you how ready I am and how I am not a virgin." I grabbed him by his hand and dragged him into my room. He looked at me with entire amazement at my sudden dominance. I pushed him roughly down on the bed and jumped on top of him straddling his hips. I kissed him hot and heavy and slowly ground myself against him, earning a deep moan from him.

I broke away from the kiss "Shirt off" I commanded. I got up from off his hips as he removed his shirt. I restrained a gasp at the sight of his perfectly toned abs. I reached forward and grabbed his chin and gave his a quick kiss. "Now lay back and don't move a muscle," He obeyed still with the surprised look on his face.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and plugged it in to a small set of speakers that I had in my room. I knew what song I wanted to play and instantly went right too it. Ever since I hear this song I am been dying to use it in a situation like this. Ke$ha song Sleazy played loudly through my speakers. I moved my hips to the beat of the music. I have no idea what took over me, but I channeled Ke$ha and let her music take over. I moved my hips in a way that I hoped looked sexy, but by the look on Kendall's face I could tell he at least liked it. I could almost see his pupils blow up with desire.

I played with the hem of my shirt, only exposing a little bit of skin and at time, while I moved with the music. Kendall just stared at me in complete awe, his jaw was even hanging open. In one swift movement, I ripped my shirt off over my head, thankfull I decided to wear my cutest set of bra and panties. I played with my hair for a little bit, bunching it up high on my head, then letting it cascade down. I seductivly ran my hands down my body until I hit my shorts. I reached down into my pants and brought the strings of my thong high on my hips so that Kendall could see.

He was frozen in that stat of shock, but my the bulge in his pants growing, I could tell he was enjoying it. I took this opportunity to place my hands on his shoulders and shake my hips in front of him. He reached up to grab my hips but I smacked his hands.

"Uh uh uh, I told you not to move remember?" I whispered sexily in his ear. I took a step back, unbuttoned my short, played with the edge and slowly slid them down my legs until they fell in a pile around my ankles. By this time the song had ended and I crawled into his lap, noting the sizable lump hidden behind his zipper.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen.,"

"Oh honey, I am not even close to being done," I smiled evilly and pushed him down until he was flat on his back. I placed kisses all along his neck until I found his sweet spot. He bucked his hips and gave out a sharp hiss through his teeth. I quickly devorded the area, giving him love bites then sucking on it to relieve the pain.

"Oh my god girl you are going to be the death of me," I looked at him and gave him an evil smile before I kissed him on his jawline, then down this throat, through his pecks down his abs, and finally all the way down his happy trail. I stopped when I reached the top of his jeans and ripped them open with my teeth, a neat trick that Kiara taught me. It was an awesome trick and impressed all the boys. I pulled Kendall's pants off and laid them in a pile next to mine.

I trailed kisses up his legs, not minding the hair. His breathes was getting jagged, the closer and closer I got to his untouched cock that was dieing to be released. Teasing was the best part of sex, more so when you are doing the teasing.

Kendall gasped as I kissed his large bulge though his pants and threw his head back, crashing it into the pillows. He covered his face with his hands and let out a muffled moan. I figured that he had enough teasing him and I pulled down his boxers. His erection literally sprang to life, and I was shocked by the shear size of it.

"Holy fuck! You are hung!" I saw him look down at me as I admired his huge dick. I looked at it like a kid would at a giant lollipop that their parents just handed them. In complete amazement, I reached up and grabbed it, making sure that it was real, and sure enough it was. When I grabbed him, a loud moan ripped from Kendall's mouth. Being snapped back to reality and Kendall's needs, in a long broad stroke, I licked him from the bottom of his shaft all the way to the tip.

"Fuck! Alexa! I need you!" Hearing Kendall beg for me like that, I was totally turned on. I couldn't help myself but reach down into my panties and play with myself as I played with him.

I took in my mouth as much as I could and the rest I pumped with my other hand. Kendall let out streams of swears and moans. Hearing him swear turned me on, making me moan on his dick which made him moan louder.

"Oh my fucking GOD! So Good! I am gonna cum," Not wanting him to cum so soon, I pulled my mouth off his cock with a staisfiying popping noise. He watched me as I stood up, took off my bra and thong, walked over to my bedside table, pulled out a small secret box that held my condoms, grabbed one and went back to the end of the bed. I tore open the small packaging and put the condom in my mouth. Kendall gave me a weird look like I was crazy but his face changed when he saw what I was doing. I put my mouth back on his cock with the condom and pulled it on him (another trick Kiara showed me).

"I have never seen anyone do that. That was hot,"

"Oh baby I have more tricks to come I promise," I said kissing my way back up my body. I kissed him on the lips, letting him taste himself. He took over and flipped me so that I was on bottom.

He lined himself up at my entrance "Are you ready?" I bite my lip and nodded. He ever so slowly pushed himself into me. Adding to the fact that he was the biggest guy I had ever been with and that I hadn't had sex in a while, it hurt like a bitch. Tears flowed from my eyes.

Kendall kissed my tears away and in a soft voice said "It's okay baby, you just gotta relax." I blew out my breath that I didn't even realize that I was holding. I dug my nails into his skin as the pain turned into pleasure. Kendall patiently waited for me to adjust, kissing my chin and neck.

After a few minutes Kendall asked "You okay?" I took a deep breath and nodded. Kendall started ever so slowly pumping in and out of me. Finally the pain was gone and was replaced with sheer esctasy.

"Fuck you're so big," I moaned in his ear.

"You're so tight, shit," I dug my fingers in to his back as he quickened his pace. Soon enough he was pounding into me, making both of us scream each other's name.

"Oh god I am so close Ken!"

"Me too! Let's cum together," He reached down and played with my clit. Within a few strokes I was cumming on his dick and screaming his name. I cleched tightly around his cock which made his give a deep grunt and I could feel him filling me up with his hot liquids. He kept pumped us through our highs.

He stayed in me as we both caught our breaths with sweat on our brows.

"That was fucking amazing, the best sex I have ever had," Kendall said as he pulled out of me, pulling the condom off and flopping down next to me.

"Meh... it was okay," Kendall looked at me like I put a huge dent in his ego. "I am totally kidding. You gotta learn that my second language is sarcasm," I said kissing him.

"You naughty girl," He said smacking my ass hard.

"Hey, I actually like that, and those are some fighting words," I said smacking his chest.

"That's good to know, I;ll have to remember that for next time," he gave me an evil sexy smile and kissed me. He rolled over so that he was laying on his back and I curled right up next to him, placing my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat in his chest.

"This was the best day ever,"


	5. Making Plans

Kendall and I just laid there. The only sound was our breathing and the steady sound of Kendall's heartbeat. I twirled my fingers around the small amount of hair that was on his stomach, while he placed with my hair.

Even though I was in heaven right now, I couldn't help but think about the shop. I loved that place with all my heart, but it was being torn away from me.

I signed.

"What's wrong babe?" Kendall put his hand under my chin and made me look at him.

"I just can't think about the cafe. I wish I could just buy the place and restore it to what it used to be," I signed again.

"What's stopping you?" Kendall asked.

"First off, I have no idea how to run a business and two I don't have those kinds of funds to buy the place," I sighed again.

"Why don't you get a loan?"

"I wouldn't have a credit score that is worth anything."

"Well," Kendall paused for second running his thumb down my lips and resting on my chin. "Why don't I buy the place for you?,"

I was surprised and shocked at my he just said. I sat up straight in bed and stared at him. I coul have sworn he said he would buy the cafe for me.

"Alexa? Hello?"

"Did you just say that you would by the cafe...for me?"

"Yeah why not? You love that place so much, and not to brag or anything I have enough money too." I gasped. He did say what I thought he did. "Babe, what's the matter?"

"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that for me. We only just met a few days ago."

"Why does that mean? I am doing something for someone who knows her dream."He said propping himself up on his elbows.

"Kendall I couldn't possible accept something like that from you. I grew up working hard for things I wanted and when I did it felt so good, much better then when someone gave you something. If I have to give up on the cafe then I have to give up."

Kendall reached out his hand and placed it on my cheek. "But it's your dream,"

"Well dreams can change. You never know Kiara, Shania and I can open up our own cafe. Just don't buy that place, I could never repay you back,"

"But..," I cut him off by kissing him. I felt him sigh, giving up. I pushed against him so that I was lying on top of him. Our kiss was deep and intimate, but was interrupted when my stomach rumbled loudly.

Kendall and I laughed "Well someone is hungry," Kendall laughed.

"Well it is dinnertime," I got up and got dressed. Since I didn't really want to wear much of anything, I pulled on a plain white cami, a plaid over shirt, and a pair of yoga pants.

"Wow James was right, yoga pants are like push up bras, but for butts." I laughed at his totally random comment.

"Who's James?"

"Oh just a buddy of mine," Kendall said also getting dressed also. "He's also in the band with me, you'll meet him tomorrow. Oh just a warning, even though your with me, he's going to lay down his charm, so just watch out,"

"I think I can handle myself,"

"I know you can but I don't think he can. Just remember you are mine, and I don't share," Kendall said walking up to me and grabbing my butt.

"Oh, protecting your territory are we? I kinda like that," I say seductively also grabbing his butt.

_GGGGGGRRRROOOOOOWWWWLLLLLL_

I sigh and look down at my stomach. "Traitor!"

Kendall laughs "Come on let's get some food in you. Uh why don't we go to my house, I just got a bunch of food the other day."

"Your house? What about Zil? I don't really like leaving him alone for too long, he gets worried" I saw his head pop up at the sound of his name from his bed out of the corner of my eye.

" Whoa I didn't realize you even had a dog. Yeah you can bring him with us, I don't mind dogs at my house, but how well does he do with other pets?"

"Oh he's great with other dogs', he's a total pansy muffin," Kendall cracked up.

"Pansy muffin? Never heard that one before. My pet isn't a dog, or any 'normal' house pet anyways," I gave him a confused look "I'll show you when we get there. Here I'll get him while you get some clothes for tomorrow and we can leave for work in the morning." He kissed me.

"Don't worry he can get himself, Zil get your leash," He popped up from bed and went and got his leash.

"Wow that's a cool trick," He said as he watched Zil come up and sit down in front of him.

"Yeah an old buddy of mine trains a lot of the tv and movie dogs and he loved Zil so much that he offered to train him." I say calling from my room, throwing some clothes together and some toiletry things. I come back to the main room and Zil is on his back with Kendall rubbing he tummy.

"Oh now you done it. Looks like you got yourself a new best friend."

"He's a husky right? James has a dog that is basically like a mini Zil,"

"A mini husky? Sounds adorable,"

"Yeah it's called an Alaskian Klee-Kai. That dog is the most spoiled dog in the world."

"So is Zil, especially now," I bend down and join Kendall in loving on my dog. "Come on Zil let's go!" Zil quickly flips over and wags his tail. I open the front door and we all three walk out. Zil leads the way as Kendall and I walk holding hands. Before I left the apartment I made sure to grab a blanket so that I could put it down in Kendall's car, so I don't get dog hair on all the nice leather. With the towel in place, we all three pile in the car and head to Kendall's.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I don't know why I was nervous. Maybe it was I knew Kendall was famous so of course he would have a nice house, which would make my little apartment look like shit. I mean my aprartment was nice, but I knew it wouldn't be anything compared to Kendall's.

Kendall distracted me by placing his hand on my thigh. I concentrated on his hand. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it with mine and play with his bracelet. Every once in a while I would kiss his hand. I didn't realize how long we were driving until Kendall slowed down and pulled into a long driveway.

His house was splendid. It was like an old fashion stone house. It was two stories and a large garage. It was a little hard to see all the detail in the dark but I could tell it was really nice and expensive.

"You have a beautiful house," I say while opening the door for myself and Zil. Zil pops out and starts immediately sniffing around.

Kendall leads me by the hand into the gorgeous house. He unlocks the door and turns on a light. Even though the house was older on the outside, the inside was completely modern. Immediately to my left was a nice open kitchen with a small bay window over the sink that looked down the drive. It also had a bar area with stools and everything. On the otherside of the kitchen was the dining room. It held a large dark oak table and a lovely chandiear, much like the one we saw yesterday but a mini. From the looks of it if I kept walking straight and around a little corner, I would run into the living room and a large set of stairs.

Kendall kept walking until he was almost to the stairs but took a right and opened a door next to the stairs.

"Yuma!" Kendall called into the room. A strange noise eruppted from behind the door and I could have sworn it was oinking. Sure enough I was right it was oinking because a small pink and black littled pig came trotting out of the room and greeted Kendall.

I squealed and my hands shot up to my mouth. It was the cutest thing I had seen in a long time. Kendall picked up the pile of pudgy and brought it her over to me.

"Alexa, this is Yuma, my little pot belly pig," I reached up and petted her while she oinked happily.

"Holy crap, she is adorable!" I cried.

"Yeah she's mine and my brothers. It's my turn to take care of her for a while." I scooted closer and nuzzled my nose on her. Even though she was a pig, she smelt really clean.

"Here watch she even does trick," He placed her gently down on the floor and stuck his hand in a glass filled with what looked like little dog busicuts.

"Yuma spin," He traced a circle above her and she spun. He rewarded her. "Yuma sit," She sat. "Lay down, good girl now roll over," and she did. Kendall gave her the rest of the treats and patted her head. She oinked while she chewed and wagged her little tail.

"I can't believe you have a pet pig and a trained one for that matter," Since we left the door open ,Zil came trotting in right up to Yuma. He slowly approached her smelling her. Yuma turned and smelt him back. They spent a few seconds smelling her before Zil sat down and looked up at me panting wagging his tail, his go to happy look.

"Well Zil likes her, so that's good," I looked up at Kendall but he wasn't there. I saw him gathering food items around his kitchen.

"That's good." He said spying over at us then continued gathering things. "Do you want anything to drink, I have wine or beer."

"Wine would be nice," He pulled a couple of wine glasses out from a cabinet, and a bottle of wine from a wine rack. His quickly popped the cork and handed me a glass.

"Here's to a new friendship," He looked down at Zil and Yuma who were both smelling around, probably trying to find food, then he looked back at me. "And to my new girlfriend," He smiled but had a hint of questioning in his eyes, making sure that I was okay with that.

"Here's to my sexy new boyfriend," I said tinking our glasses together. He smiled big and took a sip of his wine. Then he leaned in a kissed me quick.

"Feel free to look around while I cook dinner," Kendall said getting back to work.

"Your also a cook? You just kept getting hotter and hotter don't you,"

He laughed and looked over his shoulder giving me a sexy look. I figured that I should let him get to work, so I took my wine glass and took it into the living room. He had a black, shag carpet that covered most of the hardwood in the room, which a large black leather couch, with smaller one seaters on either side. The all faced a huge flat screen tv. This was definetly a bachelor pad. What impressed me most was the 15 or 20 guitars that were hung up all around the room. There was also a large amount of picures hung up between each guitar. Alot of them were very scenic pictures that looked like he had taken them himself. Some of the others were him a a what looked like a bunch of friends.

One picture really caught my attention was one with a whole bunch of people in a large group, holding a sign saying 'Big Time Rush Season 4', but that wasn't what caught my attention. Kendall was standing next to a very familiar, tall brunette guy. I closed in to get a better look, but suddenly was distracted by another picture.

"Oh my GOD!" I nearly shouted. I pulled the picture off the wall and got a close look at it.

"What's wrong babe?" Kendall looked up from where he was setting the table.

"I just found a way that you just got so more amazing!" I showed him the picture. It was a picture of him and Niall Horan.

"Yeah, our last summer tour we did they opened of us. Why do you like them?"

"Are you kidding One Direction is one of the greatest band in the world," I quickly caught myself. "Well besides you and your band of course," He rolled his eyes and took the picture from me.

"Yeah they are good guys. Which one do you like the most?" He seemed completely okay with me liking them. I pointed back to the picture. He smiled and hung it back up on the wall.

He walked close to me and placed his hands on my hips. "Well maybe next time they are in town, I can call them up and they can meet my amazing girlfriend."

"You would be the greatest boyfriend in the world," I said kissing him. He took my hand and pulled me into the dining room. I sat down and he went back into the kitchen. He came back with a large skillet and dumped some of it contents onto my plate.

It was a stir-fry will rice, all kinds of vegetables, and chicken. He dumped the rest on his plate and went back into the kitchen and came back with another pot. This time he poured what smelt like orange sauce over the top. Its smelt amazing. My stomach rumbled as I started eating. It was great. Kendall sat down next to me, and we eat in a nice silence.

And I completely forgot about the large group picture.

***Remember about that picture for later because it'll come into play later in the story!


	6. Round Two

Short, Sweet and Smutty! Enjoy!

After we finished eating I took the liberty of doing the dishes since he cooked. While I was working, Kendall came up behind me and kissed my neck and played with the top of my pants. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, moaning low. He took that as the chance the kiss my neck more aggressively.

I dried my hand on a towel near by, spun around and attacked his lips with my own. I pushed him so that his back hit the island behind. Kendall deepened the kiss and ran his hands down to my butt , where he cupped it tightly. I took the hint and jumped. His strong arms lifted me and wrapped my legs around his hips. I could already feel a bulge in his pants. He spun us around and set me on the island. He attacked my neck again, making moans escape my lips.

I pulled his face away and gave him a look like 'let's take his upstairs'. He took my hint and spun around so that his back was to me. I jumped on his back like a little monkey and he carried me up, not just one flight of stairs, but down a hall way and up another set of smaller stairs into a cool loft bedroom.

Straight a head was his bed, that he carried me to. In one swift movement, he brought me to his front again and laid me down on the bed. He stood back up and removed his cloths. Once done he pulled off my over shirt and cami, leaving me braless. This time it was his turn to tease me. He slowly dragged his tongue around my breasts and sucking on my nipples. After they were nice and hard. He moved his kiss down my body. He licked all around my belly button, while he slowly pulled my pants down. Did I mention that I wasn't wearing underwear either?

Kendall gave me a look like I was a dirty girl and I shrugged. He kissed down my smooth pussy until his lips were on my clit. He slowly flicked his tongue against my wetness, extracting moans from me and a line of 'oh god yes' and 'right there'. I writhed underneath him. He loved it.

Finally he took on finger and inserted it in me and pumped slowly, still sucking my clit. My breath came in short shallow breaths. I bite my lips. His mouth felt amazing on my pink wetness. He sucked a swirled his tongue while finger fucking me. Eventually he added a second finger but instead of pumping them, he curved them and rubbed them right against my g-spot. I screamed a moan. I grabbed the sheets as I could feel myself building up. I looked down at his right as he looked at me with those perfect green eyes. I screamed his name as I came on his mouth.

All the muscles tightened in my body as I came. I was on cloud nine and I never wanted to come down. Unfortunately I had to. My body felt ragged, every time he touched me, an electric shock traveled though my body. It felt like all my nerves were exposed and going haywire. All I could do was lay there breathing heavy.

Kendall kissed up my body. He reached my head and looked at me with a cocky smile on his face. I sighed loudly and shook my head. I knew he was proud of himself for making me cum so fast. I took the cocky smile off his face by kissing him. I could taste myself in his mouth and I licked up every single drop of my cum out of his mouth.

While we were kissing, lined himself up at my entrance and pushed himself in. Since he had already fingered me, and I was still a little stretched out from earlier, he slid right in without a problem. A line for profanities left my lips as he quickened his pace. He groaned and growled in my ear. I was about to cum again and I could tell he could because his thrusts were becoming more sloppier.

To help him out I clenched around his length. He growled loudly as I felt his hot liquid spilling into me. Hearing him growling aggressively in my ear and feeling him cum, sent me over the edge again.

He pushed us through ours highs for the second time that night. He pulled out of me, wrapped one arm underneath me pulling me close, while using the other hand to pull down the covers, then covering us. We were facing each other with our hands intertwined between us and we feel asleep like that.

My first writing without any dialogue, and man, was it a lot easier to write. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment.


	7. Running Into Each OtherLiterally

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I automatically threw my hand out of bed to hit my alarm. When my hand only hit air, I peeled one eye open. I laughed at myself remembering that I was at Kendall's. He reached over and turned his alarm off. I rolled over and faced him. He back was too me and I could see his four element peace sign that he had in between his shoulders. I traced his tattoo with my fingers. I felt him shiver and he rolled over to face me. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me.

"Morning," His voice was deep and scratchy from sleep, and it was sexy.

"Morning," I replied. He put his hand on my face and wiped the sleep from my eyes. He leaned in to kiss me but I pulled away. He looked at me a little hurt.

I covered my mouth "Sorry I am notorious for bad morning breath. He pulled my hand away from my mouth and kissed me anyway. I laughed and kissed him back.

He pulled away and said "I wish I didn't have to work today. I just want to stay in bed with you all day,"

"Aww but I was excited to see what you do," I gave him a pouty face.

"Fine I'll do it for you," He kissed me again, stretched and rolled out of bed. I watched him for a while as he got up and got dressed.

He looked back over at me, still in bed "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I just like watching you," He rolled his eyes. "Can I borrow a shirt really quick? I left my bag down stairs."

"Who's going to see you? Yuma? I don't really think she'll care,"

"Just give me a damn shirt," I commanded.

"Jeez some in cranky this morning," He threw me a shirt and I slipped it on. Before I headed downstairs, I smacked his butt playfully. Before he could reach me, I was already at the stairs.

"I'll get you later for that," Kendall called I was half-way down the stairs. I laughed as I made my way downstairs. I grabbed my bag and brought it to the small bathroom next to Yuma's room. I got dressed and heard some commotion going on outside the door. Thinking it was Kendall, I opened up the door only in my pants and bra. It wasn't Kendall.

Both I and the intruder jumped and I screeched. I slammed the door closed, and covered my pounding heart with my hand. Outside the I heard Kendall barrel down the stairs.

"Alexa? Are you okay? Oh it's just you Kevin," I guess Kendall knew who he was.

"Who was that? She nearly gave me a heart attack!" The unfamiliar voice said.

"That's Alexa. Hey babe it's okay to come out, it's just my brother," I threw on my shirt and slowly opened the door. Kendall was standing outside the door pulling his shirt over his head. Next to him stood his brother.

"Kevin, this is my new girlfriend Alexa. Alexa this is one of my brothers Kevin," Now that I got a good look at him I could tell the similarity of the two boys. Like Kendall, Kevin had short blonde hair, same green eyes, and same shaped face.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I just didn't expect anyone," I apologized.

"I didn't either. You probably scared me as much as I scared you. It's nice to meet you," Kevin politely held out his hand. I took it and gave it a quick shake. For some reason he looked really familiar.

"You look familiar..."

"I was in Cheaper by the Dozen," Kevin said.

"No something more recent...Oh I know! We're you in Bones?"

"Yeah, the one with the body in the pod, I was the crime scene cleaner,"

"Oh my gosh I love that show!" I smiled.

"So she recognizes you but not me," Kendall said sarcastically.

"Really? Kendall is much more popular than I am, by a long shot," Kevin gave me a confused look. All I could do was shrug.

"Any way, what are you doing here Kev?" Kendall asked turning to his brother.

"I texted you last night that I would be here to pick up Yuma this morning...didn't you get my message?"

Kendall pulled out his phone "'Hey Kenny, I am going to pick up Yuma in the morning it that okay?'" Kendall read the text out loud. "Oh I guess I did. Sorry I was a bit busy last night,"

"I could tell," Kevin turned back to me and winked. I couldn't help but blush. Kevin looked back to his brother who gave him a disappointed look.

"What?" Kevin asked innocently.

"Just get Yuma. Lex and I have to get ready, I am taking her to work today,"

"Oh a tour of the studio, that'll be nice. Well I'll just get Yuma and get out of your guys' hair. It was nice meeting you, and sorry about scaring you," Kevin shook my hand again.

"It's okay, at least I am awake now," We both laugh and he goes into Yuma's room.

Kendall walked over to me and gave me a kiss. "Finish getting dressed and we can go get some coffee. I know this really nice little cafe that serves the _best_ scone," Kendall said jokingly.

"Wow we might just have to check that place out," I retorted. We kissed again and I went back to the bathroom and did my hair and make-up. When I came out of the bathroom, Kevin and Kendall were talking at the bar, but I didn't hear anything they said. When they saw me they stopped talking and gave each other a hug. Kevin waved to me before he disappeared out the front door with Yuma.

I gave Kendall a curious look.

"He thinks you're super hot," Kendall admitted.

"Well yeah he saw me in my bra. I think any guy seeing a girl half naked would think she was hot,"

"I can't believe that you recognized me and not him. I thought you didn't watch TV."

"I watch TV just not very often. I basically only watch Bones, Supernatural, Vampire Diaries and Glee,"

"Glee? You're a Gleek?" He gave me a funny look.

"What? Like I said I find guys the sing extremely attractive," Kendall laughed.

"Who's your favorite?"

"I love Kurt, he's so funny and sassy. I think every girl deserves a gay best friend,"

"Well you are in California so they shouldn't be to hard to find," Kendall smiled and I laughed.

I kissed Zil good bye and told him to be a good boy, but I had no doubt that he wouldn't be. The nicest thing about Yuma's room was that there was a doggy door to a small backyard so that if he needed to go he could. Kendall took my hand and lead me out to the car.

When we got to the coffee shop, it wasn't open, but that didn't matter to me. The bell rung and Kiara had come out of the kitchen, probably to tell us that we weren't open yet. When she saw who it was she smiled.

"Well looked what the cat dragged in," She said.

"Who is it?" Shania popped her head out of the kitchen "Lexa! Hi Kendall," Kendall waved to both the girls.

"Should I make your coffee or do you want to make it?" Kiara asked.

"Heck no! You can make my coffee, it's my day off!" I said jokingly.

"Bitch," Kiara called.

"Jerk," I quoted our favorite tv show. Kendall gave me a look. "Don't worry we aren't being mean, it's from Supernatural. I swear we did most of our bonding over that show,"

"Driver picks the music..." Kiara started.

"And shotgun shuts his cake hole," I finish.

"Oh don't start that again," Shania said behind Kiara, starting our coffee's. I felt Kendall's hand across my back as he drifted to the closest book shelf we had around the cafe.

Shania cleared her throat and got my attention.

"So?" she whispered.

I gave her a look "So what?"

"Did you guy's...you know..." She made a circle with her hand and stuck her index finger in the circle a couple of times. I glanced over at Kendall to make sure he wasn't looking. He was looking down at a book.

"Twice," I mouthed holding up two fingers.

Both Shania and Kiara's mouth dropped.

"Damn girl!" Shay whispered, "How big?" Another quick glance. I held my fingers apart about 8 inches.

"Oh my God" Kiara mouthed.

I leaned in close "Best sex of my life!"

"You lucky little bitch," Shania said a little too loud. I glanced over at Kendall who was still absorbed in his book. I gave Shay a look.

"What? I haven't had sex in almost a month, and it's driving me insane,"

"I thought you had a boyfriend," Kiara said.

"Yeah but he's in Nevada in college, and he can only come over every once and a while either when he has a break or a three day weekend. Long distance relationship suck, I gotta tell you that,"

"What about phone sex?" I ask.

"That only goes for so long, and it's just not the same. I wish Noelle would just get rid of the stick in her ass and let me have a break, but _noooo, _since we are the only ones holding this place up."

"That reminds me, Kendall offered to buy this place for me,"

"You're kidding," both girls said in unison.

"What did you say?" Kiara asked.

"I refused of course, I couldn't possible ask him to do something like that. We just met for God's sake."

"Why the hell did you turn him down, we have been working so hard to get this place and when it's handed to you, you refuse?!" Kiara said angrily.

"Like I said I couldn't ask him to do that," I refuted.

"Hell, I'll fucking do it!" Kiara said sharply.

"You sure as hell won't!" I crisply reply.

"What are we talking about?" Kendall said coming up behind me wrapping his arms around me. I could tell Kiara was going ask him, but I gave her the meanest look I could. She looked back and forth between Kendall and I, but she sighed and said "Nothing, just girl stuff," She gave Kendall a fake smile and me a glare. Thankfully Shania was done with our coffee's a placed them in front of us.

Kendall went to pull out his wallet but I stopped him. "I got this babe. Just use my shifters," I told Kiara. She pounded on the computer screen. I could tell she was mad, and I knew that I needed to talk to her later.

I spun around to face Kendall "Hey babe, mind giving me a minute? I need to talk to Kiara really quick,"

"We need to get going soon," Kendall said looking at his watch.

"I know it'll be just a second, I promise,"

"Okay," Kendall said giving me a kiss "See you later girls," Kendall waved and walked out, completely oblivious.

I turned back around and grabbed Kiara's hand "I am sorry love, I know how much you love this place, as much as I do, but I can't ask Kendall to do something that extravagant this early in the relationship, I just couldn't." I went to kiss her hand but she pulled her hand away and walked back to the kitchen "We aren't done talking about this!" I call after her. Her only reply was to throw one hand above her head. I hated her when she threw these kind of temper tantrums.

"It's okay I'll talk to her, go, Kendall is waiting," Shania leaned over the counter and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks love, I owe you," I waved and walked out.

I climbed into the car. "Is everything alright babe?"

I put a fake smile on my face "Yeah it's fine," Kendall smiled and grabbed my hand.

Even Kendall couldn't make the pit in my stomach go away.

Kendall's POV

We pulled into my work about 30 minutes after leaving the cafe. The whole time we were driving, Alexa was quite and looking out the window. I parked the car, I turned and faced her.

"You know we don't have to do this if you don't want too,"

"What? Why wouldn't we do this?" She looked at me confused.

"You just were really quite on the way here, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I am. I just have a couple of things on my mind but don't worry I want to do this," She said getting out of the car. I followed suit and lead her inside. She looked at the big studio in total amazement.

Of course the first person to greet us was Teresa.

"Morning Kendall. Oh and this must be Alexa, I have heard so much about you!I am Teresa," Teresa held out her hand. While Alexa shook she gave me a look. I shrugged and gave her a what-can-I-say look.

"Anyways if you need anything while you are here, just feel free to ask me or anyone else,"

"Thank you Teresa," Alexa politely answered. Teresa nodded and turned her attention to me.

"James is stuck in traffic this morning, but Logan and Carlos are here. James said he should be only a little bit, so we are just going to wait for him, because we need him for the first scene. Until then you can show Alexa around, but please go to hair and make-up first, so we can get started as soon as James here. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," I gave her the thumbs up. She smiled sweetly to us and got back to work.

"An assistant huh? Fancy," Alexa said.

"Come on," I showed her to hair and make-up. "Patricia, Susan, this is Alexa." I introduced to our make- up girls. Both smiled sweetly and waved. Patricia pointed at me with a blush brush.

"You. Sit." She pointed to me then the chair. I obeyed and sat down.

"Do you want me to do your hair and make-up Alexa?" Susan asked. Susan was Patricia's daughter and new to this job, so she could use the practice.

"Is there something wrong with my make-up?" Alexa accused. I knew she was joking but Susan didn't.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it..." Susan answered nervously like she just got scolded.

"It's okay, I was just joking," Lex looked at me like she needed approval. I just shrugged. "I would love for you to do my hair and make-up. Maybe I should tone down the sarcasm for today,"

"Nah, Susan needs to get a thicker skin like her mother," Patricia said pointing to herself.

"Oh your her mom?" Alexa asked.

"Yep, she's my little baby,"

"Mom!" Susan complained embarrassed. We all laughed.

"Is that Kendall I hear?" A male voice called through the open door. A young man with dark hair, and fair skin stuck his head through the open doorway.

"Hey Logan. Logan this is Alexa," I gestured over at Alexa in the chair next to me. In the mirror I could see Logan look her up and down and smoothly slide in the room.

"Hello Alexa, I'm Logan, the smooth one in the group," He reached down and kissed her hand.

"I thought you said that James was the smooth one that I had to look out for," Alexa said. Logan looked at me with a hurt look on his face.

"Trust me, James is worse,"

Logan scoffed "Is not, I can be just as smooth as James can. I can even do it better," Logan slugged my shoulder.

"Oh you'll pay for that later," If Patricia hadn't been doing my make-up, I would have totally hit him back. I guess that's why he did it.

"Logan you're needed," a blonde TA stuck her head in the door.

"I must bid you good bye," He bowed to Alexa but slapped me on the head. He gave his cheesy evil laugh and jumped out the door.

"Well you met one of my dorky friends, you still have two more to meet," Alexa laughed.

"I thought he was funny,"

"Oh no he is but he's still a dork," We both laughed.

A few minutes we were both done. Susan had curled her hair and did her make-up in a similar way to when she had it on our date. I did like it a little more when she had less on because it was more of a natural look but I didn't say anything.

"Let's go meet dorky friend number two," I said.

"I think he's in his dressing room," Susan said. We both thanked the girls and headed to the dressing room. When we got closer I could hear music playing loudly.

"Is that...Is that Rent?" Alexa asked.

"Yep, one of Carlos's favorite plays. He's a big Broadway guy." I rolled my eyes. When we got to Carlos's room, he was dancing and singing to Another Day.

"Our temperature would climb, there'd be a long embrace, we'd do another dance, it'd be another play, looking for romance? Come back another day, another day," Carlos sang.

I was completely surprised when Alexa continued the song as Mimi.

"The heart may freeze or it can burn, the pain will ease if it can learn, there is not future, there is no past, I live this moment as my last," Sure she was a little off key but they idea was still there.

"Holy crap, I didn't know you could sing," I said to her amazed.

"I told you I went to a performing arts school," She smiled and turned to Carlos. "Hi am Alexa," She gave Carlos.

"My girlfriend's name is Alexa, that's gonna suck if you too are in a room together,"

"I go by all sort of names, Alex, Lex, Lexa, Lexi, just as long it doesn't start with B and end in itch," Carlos laughed, but I was still a little amazed. She was a good singer, with a little practice and training she could be great.

"Kendall?" Carlos snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear me? They said James is here and we need to get to work. It was a pleasure meeting you Alexa," Carlos said as he slipped past us and headed over to the stage.

"Well we should get going over there then," Alexa grabbed my hand and I led the way. We turned around a corner and I ran Alexa right into James, who was rushing out of wardobe. The crash caused James' coffee to spill all down the front of his shirt. Alexa quickly bent down and grabbed his cup.

"Oh my gosh I am so...sorry," Alexa voice trailed off as she looked up at James. _Crap she's falling for him. _I thought to myself.

"James Maslow?"

"Alexa?" _Wait how did they know each others' name._

"Do you two know each other?" They both stared at each other with complete wonder.

"Yeah we went to school together," Alexa said slowly.

"We did more than that," James said.

"What is he talking about?" I looked at Alexa.

"Remember when I was talking about my last boyfriend,"

"Yeah?" I asked questioningly. Alexa just waved her hand, gesturing to James.

_Holy shit. _Was all I thought.


	8. Memories

Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, but it was my mom's day off and she made me help her do work around the house all day and I crashed early! Sorry to leave you on the edge! Enjoy!

I was laughing and joking with Kendall as he lead me. We turned around a corner, my body hit into a large, soft body. Coffee spilled all down the front of my shirt and also the body that I ran into. On instinct I bent down to pick up the cup, knowing it wouldn't do much help.

"Oh my gosh I am so...sorry," I looked up at the face of the person I just ran into. Suddenly the picture that I saw at Kendall's house flashed in my mind. In the photo, standing next to Kendall with his arm around his shoulder was a tall brunette who looked oddly familiar. My mind flashed back even farther into the past, when I was at the performing arts school.

(Cue dramatic Flash back fade out)

I was a new student that came in half-way through the semester. This was the first time being at this school let alone this state. I was completely lost and alone. I clenched my books to my chest as I walked around the school. I had a really hard time finding my class and whenever I tried to ask someone, they walked past like I was invisible. The bell for class rang and I was still lost. It was a miracle that I finally found my first period class, Biology.

I walked into class and everyone stared at me.

"Ah, you must be Miss Haul, come here please," The teacher said as I walked in. Mortified I walked over to the teacher.

"Class we have a new student, Alexa Haul, I want you to make her feel welcome." There was a lousy round of applause. "Now, where to put you...let's see...Ah James,"

"Yes Mister Cain?" James's head popped up. He was cute. He had long shaggy dark brown hair that just reached past his eyebrows. He wore black plastic framed glasses.

"You don't have a partner correct?"

"No sir. I am free,"

"Okay then," Mr. Cain patted my back, "I'll pair you up with James then," I swallowed as I walked to sit next to James. He pulled his bag off of my seat and flashed me the most perfect smile. It was a good thing I sat down, or else my knees would have given out.

"Hi I am James, James Maslow," He held out his hand and I nervously grabbed it.

"I am Alexa...but I guess you already knew that,"I managed to stammer out. It was going to be really hard to concentrate with this Greek God sitting next to me. He laughed.

He was wearing a plain black tee-shirt and a simple pair of jeans. To me, it looked me just walked off the cat-walk.

"So how are you liking it here so far?"

"Well since it's only first period, I can't really tell,"

James laughed "Yeah I guess you're right. I hope you'll like it here, this place is a really cool school. What's you talent?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Normally you can only get into this school if you have a really special talent, or super rich, and you don't look like the very rich type," I glared, completely shocked. "No I didn't mean that you look poor...you just don't dress super nice, no you dress nice don't get me wrong...just you don't seem like the girl that walk around her with a stick up their butts because they are super rich and think their hot, not that you don't think...I am going to shut up now." James said burying his face in his book.

"Thanks...I think?" I reply.

"Sorry, I just get nervous around pretty girls," James said shyly.

"You think I am pretty?"

"Yeah... I mean..."

"Mr. Maslow? Is there something that you would like to share with the rest of class?"

"No sir," James said defeated. Mr. Cain continued his lecture. I took down notes as I went along, but every once and a while I would sneak a peek at the model next to me. I had the feeling James was doing the same because a couple of times we caught eye contact and we would both turn away.

Halfway through the class, Mr. Cain gave us a work assignment.

"James, would you kindly make sure that Alexa is up to speed with the rest of the class?"

"Yes, Mr. Cain,"

When Mr. Cain was out of ear shot I turned to James "It's okay I know what's going on. Biology is kind of my thing,"

"Oh 'your thing'. Well that's good because it's not mine," Instead of him helping me I helped him. We worked together really well, and he was a great listener. We were able to finish the assignment before the rest of the class so we had some time to talk.

"How are you with finding your way around? I know this school can get a little confusing. May I see your schedual?" A complete hunk and a gentlemen, I could get used to this.

I handed him my schedule.

"Oh your next class is on the way to mine. I can show you how to get there, if you don't mind that is?"

"To be honest I could get all the help I can," James laughed. He had a cute laugh. I was starting to feel comfortable around him, he was a really nice guy. We made small chat until the bell rang. We both packed up our bags and we headed down the hall.

Saying James was popular was an understatement. We couldn't go five feet without someone saying Hi or giving him a high five. He walked me all the way to my next class.

"Here you are! I guess I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah, tomorrow," I smiled and wave good-bye.

I was suddenly snapped back to the present, staring up at the same face in my biology class. But instead of long dark hair, it was cut short and styled up out of his face. He also didn't have his glasses, but contacts that really made his eyes stand out.

"James Maslow?" At this point he wasn't looking at me but down at his shirt. When I said his name, he must have recognized my voice because he froze for a second before looking up at me.

"Alexa?" His piercing brown eyes looked at me in pure amazement.

"Wait. You two know each other?" I heard Kendall say next to me. I was utterly astonished to see James after so many years.

"Yeah we went to school together," I said still looking at James.

"We did more than that," James said, starting to crack his million dollar smile.

"What does he mean by that?" I could sense a little anger in Kendall voice. I was finally able to pull my gaze away from James and look at Kendall.

"Remember when I was talking about my last boyfriend?"

"Yeah?" Kendall said crossing him arms across his chest. I suddenly lost the ability to form words. Instead I just gestured to James.

Kendall's eyes darted back and forth between the two of us. We all stood there awkwardly while Kendall put the pieces together.

Luckily our silence was broken as Teresa came down the hall.

"Kendall and James, come on let's..." Teresa was cut off by seeing the mess on James' shirt.

"I am so sorry Teresa, this was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into him by accident."

"Oh that's okay sweetheart, we have a million of those. James quickly go change please. Kendall will you please head to the shooting, I promise to bring Alexa once I get her changed. Come her sweety I'll take you to the girls dressing room and we can see if we can fins you something else to wear." Teresa took my hand and starting to lead me away from Kendall.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Kendall still standing there dumfounded. I was dragged down a couple long hallways before Teresa knocked on a door. A pretty blonde opened the door.

"Hi Teresa, Oh goodness," She said as she spotted me and my shirt.

"Katelyn this is Alexa, and as you can tell she needs something new to wear, could you help her with that?"

"Yeah totally, happy to help," Katelyn said side stepping and letting me in.

"Great I have somethings to take care of, but I should be back in a few minutes to come get you and bring you set," With that Teresa closed the door.

"Let's see what we can get you," Katelyn said. In the room was rows and rows of all types of cloths and costumes. "We call this place the Closet, because this is basically where everything is stored. Feel free to look around," Katelyn said sitting on a couch. After a few minutes Katelyn broke the silence.

"So what brings you to the studio?"

"Um Kendall brought me," I said.

"Oh are you that girl that he went on that date with?"

"Yeah," My mind was still really fluster from seeing James.

"So how did you like Cicada?" Katelyn said.

"How did you know he took me there?" I asked suspiocusly.

Katelyn just laughed "Because I was the one that told Kendall to take you there,"

"Oh, It was nice, like _really _nice. So do you work with Kendall? I have never watched the show before" I said as I pulled out a cute purple blouse.

"Oh there is this really cute skirt that goes with that," She said getting up and heading over to another rack, "Yeah I work with the boys,"

"What do you play?" I ask as she hands me a nice light gray cheerleader skirt.

"I play a character named Jo, and...well she's Kendall girlfriend,"

"Oh, well like I said I haven't seen the show," I quickly got dressed and thankfully everything fit.

"I hope that doesn't make things weird?" Katelyn asked.

"No that's okay, it's just two characters. The weird thing is that Kendall is best friends with my ex-boyfriend," I said as I sat next to the pretty blonde on the couch.

"You're kidding? Who did you used to date? If you don't mind me asking,"

"On no it's a fair question. I dated James for about 6 months but that was ages ago."

"Interesting. When did you find out?"

"Just a few minutes ago, we literally bumped into each other. That's where the coffee stain came from," I pointed to my discarded shirt on the floor.

"That's crazy, I guess it is a small world after all. Did Kendall say anything?"

For some reason I really connected with Katelyn, "He looked as surprised as I felt. If he said something I didn't hear anything because Teresa took me to you,"

"I wouldn't worry about it because Kendall is such a sweet guy and I have hardly ever seen him mad at anyone. How long was it since you have seen James?" Katelyn asked.

"Something like 6 years,"

"Oh so that was way before Kendall and James knew each other. The band only started like 3 years ago." Katelyn reassured.

"Yeah but it's still crazy seeing him after so long." My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"Alexa? Are you ready to set?" I recognized Teresa's voice through the door. I got up from the couch and turned to Katelyn.

"Thank you for the clothes and letting a complete stranger talk to you,"

"Oh no problem, any friend of Kendall's is a friend of mine," Katelyn said as she gave me a hug.

I walked out the door and followed Teresa. "Well do you look much better," She said as I walked out of the Closet.

"Thank you. I promise that I will return these clothes as soon as I can,"

"Oh don't worry about it. If you couldn't tell, it's not like we have a shortage of clothes," Teresa gave me a cute smile.

"Thank you ma'am," She giggled when I said ma'am. We reached where they were fliming. It was in what looked like a hotel pool area. There were cameras and other equipment scattered all over the place. Teresa lead me to a chair behind what looked like the director. The young assistant put her index finger to her lips, signaling me to be quite. I nodded to her and watched the boys.

All four boys were in this scene and it didn't even feel like they were acting, but just goofing off. As I watched I couldn't help but laugh at the cheesy humor. I watched mostly Kendall, but every once in a while my gaze would drift to James. He seemed like he did a lot of growing up. Even though he was saying some cheesy things, he was a lot more grown up. Again my mind had a flash back.

It was a couple of months into school and James and I had become really close. We had a couple of classes together, and in ever one of them we were partners of some sort. We worked amazing together. I was the brains of the opporations, while he was the brawns, or good looks. In sciene one day we had to make a hug poster board of a subject we were given, and the teacher said it was the best he had ever seen. He and I were a good team.

One day we made plans with a few of our friends to go to the drive-in movie theather. At last minute they canceled so it was just James and I. Since we were such good friends were decided to go anyways. Not only was it just a movie theather, but also an arcade, with go-carts. We spent the day together just the two of us, with no distractions from school. That was when I realized that I starting having feelings for the young burnette. With the tickets that he won at the arcade, he got us a bunch or candy and he let me pick out one of those little plastic rings.

When the movie started I got really cold. I rubbed my arms a little to try and warm up.

"You cold?" James asked.

"A little," I admitted.

"Here," In James' car it had one of those bench front seats, so he scooted closer to me a wrapped one arm around my shoulder.

"Better?" he asked.

"Lots thank you,"

He smiled "Sure, that's what friends are for right?" We continued watching the rest of the movie. At one point I even rested my head on his shoulder, and he didn't seem to mind. We were watching Pirates of The Caribbean: Dead's Man's Chest, and we were at the part where the two ships were stuck in the woralpool and Will and Elizabeth were getting married in the middle of the chaos. In the car in front of us, I could tell that they couple was making out.

"Look James," I pointed to the car in front of us looking up at James "Someone is getting it on," We both laughed. When we were done laughing, James and I caught each others' stare. Even this the dim light, James eyes still pierced me. Being this close to James in this intamite imbrace, made my heart flutter. The next thing I know is that James's lips were on mine.

I was surprised at first, but it just felt so right. I put my hand on his cheek, deepening the kiss. Our lips seemed to fix together like two puzzle pieces. James took control over the kiss by pushing me down until I was flat on my back and him on top of me. I was the one to break off the kiss for air.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that," James whispered in my ear. I pushed his shoulder so that I was looking at him.

"Really?" I question.

"Really. I have been wanting to kiss you since the first day that I met you. Even though I made a complete fool of myself." I laugh at the memory, "I was so nervous because I never knew if you liked me in the same way,"

"To be honest, I didn't until today, but I now know that I really like you James," I stroked his cheek with my hand.

"That is amazing to hear," James kissed me again. We kept kissing until the movie ended.

"Um, do you maybe...want to go to my house?" James asked nervously.

"Yeah, thank sounds nice," That was the first night that James and I started dating, and the first night I lost my virginity.

I looked down at my hands in my lap. I twisted the little pink, plastic ring that I got that night. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Remember Alexa, you are with Kendall now, not James. He is just an old memory. _But he wasn't, he was standing feet in front of me, with my new boyfirend, and his best friend. I tried my best to forget the memory and focus on Kendall.

During in between takes, Kendall would look over at me and wink. _It doesn't look like he is mad. _I thought to myself.

After about almost an hour of this scene, the director called cut and said that it was a wrap. Kendall looked me dead in the eyes and made a b-line for me. Without stopping, he picked me up and literally throw me over his shoulder. I screeched and laughed at this playfulness.

"Kendall! Put me down," I laughed uncontrollably as he continued walking. A few people were laughing as they saw us and a few people just shook their heads.

Kendall carried me into a room, dropped me on the couch and locked the door behind him.

I think I'll be able to post the next chapter today, to make up for not posting yesterday.


	9. That's Was an Interesting Surprise

"What are you doing goof..." Kendall cut me off by crashing his lips to mine. Instantly the kiss was intense. Kendall ran his hands all over my body. This dominant Kendall was really turning me on. Kendall pushed me down on the couch with him on top of me. Immediately his ran his hands under my skirt and nearly ripped off my panties.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" I tore his lips away from mine.

"Shh just go with it. You look really hot. We have to be quiet because these walls are very sound proof," he attacked my neck and stuck his fingers straight into me. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop from moaning loudly. Kendall got straight to work, pumping his fingers in and out of me while playing with my clit.

"Kendall...fuck!" I loudly whisper. He inserts another finger and drags them against my g-spot. Kendall pulls down my blouse and bra so that he can suck on one of my boobies. The combination of the pleasure from his fingers in me and him nibbling on my nipple, I came. This time he was the one that covered my mouth from screaming. He fingered me though my high.

Once I came down from my high, he stood up and went to the desk that was in the room and took something from the drawers. Before he sat down on the couch again, he pulled down his pants and boxers, letting his erection spring free. I saw what he pulled from the desk, it was a condom.

"Here? Really?" I ask him.

Kendall just shurgged. Once the condom was on, he pulled me off the couch. We stood their kissing. I reached down and stroked his already hard cock. Kendall took dominance again by pushing me to the wall and wrapping legs around his waist. Without warning he pushed his whole length into me. Again he had to cover my mouth from screaming.

He pounded him to me with almost no mercy. He didn't seem to be doing this for his own pleasure but for mine, because he played with my clit until I came again.

I leaned my head against his shoulder after I came for the second time. "Fuck Kendall," I mumbled into his shoulder.

He pulled me off the wall and laid me down on the couch with him still inside of me.

"Are you good for another one?" Kendall challenged, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me? Why are you doing this?" I retorted.

"The question should be why can't I spontaneously pleasure my new girlfriend?" Upon saying that he pumped into me again. My nerves were so raw from the last two orgasms, it felt like my whole body was going haywire. I had never had come so many times in such a short period of time.

"Uh babe, I am gonna cum!" Kendall groaned in my ear.

"Thank god...me too," was all I could say. Kendall movements were getting more and more sloppy until I could feel him cum inside me. Filling me with that warmth, I came along side him.

"You're mine," He whispered as he finished cuming.

I pushed him off of me "Is that what this was all about? You claiming me as your territory because you think I might go back to James?" I yelled at him.

"No..." Kendall said sheepishly.

"Oh really? What was it about then?" Kendall couldn't look at me anymore. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Every time I like a girl, James swoops in and takes her away from me, even if he didn't mean too." A couple of tears streamed down Kendall's cheek.

"Oh baby," I instantly felt bad for yelling at him. I sat next to him and made him look me in the eyes. "Look, I am never ever, EVER, going to let James take me away from you. I have been though that mess and I have no intention or going through that again?" I wiped the tears from Kendall's eyes. I hated seeing him like this

"Really?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? James and I were a shit couple."

"How?" Kendall gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Oh my gosh, where do I start? I mean we were really great friends, and great class partners, but we made one terrible couple. It started out great, like any other relationship, but I guess that James didn't get once you have a girlfriend, you can't flirt with other girls. I would catch him all the time checking out other girls, or flirting with them right in front of me! I tried to do that a couple of times to give him a taste of his own medicine, but whenever the other guy flirted back, he would get really possessive over me, and I mean like he would almost get in fist fights."

Kendall looked totally surprised. "I never thought James was that kind of person,"

"He may not be now, maybe he had some time growing up, but he was like that when I knew him."

Kendall sniffed really cutely. "So don't worry babe, there is nothing that is going to tearing us apart, I promise," I kissed him. Now it was my turn to push him down. I grabbed his hand and laid down on his chest and he hugged me tight. "Besides, you are a much better lover I have to say," I looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Oh hell yeah, what you just did to me, he would never have done," That put a smile back on his face.

"You aren't so bad yourself. That first night we were together, no one had ever done that to me. I was completely surpirsed. I have to say that was the best sex I had," I smiled and kissed him again. "Great song choice by the way. It was nice seeing you dance,"

"I can't wait to see you dance," I say poking his nose.

He laughed "Trust me, I am the inventor of white boy dancing," We both laugh. "Speaking of I think my break is over. Let's go check out see what's going on,"

I snugged deeper into his chest "Five more minutes,"

"I wish we could, but I have to work," Kendall said getting up.

"Damn I wish that I had a job like yours. Have fun all day and get paid for it," I said getting up and putting my underwear back on.

"Yeah it sounds like fun, then tour comes, where you are never in the same state for more than one day, and having late night and early mornings. I mean I am blessed to have this life but it does get a little weary." Kendall said as he and I headed out the door.

"When is your next tour?" I ask grabbing his hand.

"Usually while we are doing the show, we write and record an album, sing it on a show then take it on tour. We just had our third album released not that long ago. We just got news that we are going to do a summer tour,"

"Oh," was all I could say. We just got together and now it seems like he is leaving me.

"I know, I was going to tell you, but I kinda wanted to do it over dinner or something. But don't worry because we aren't going to leave for about a month or so more,"

"Does this mean that we have to break up after that?"

He stopped us dead in his tracks "No of course not. It have to be a long distance relationship but we can make it work. And trust me we'll make it work, and I am not ready to give you up." He kissed me gently. "It's only a couple months and I will visit you whenever I can, or I can fly you to me,"

"Good because I am not ready to give you up either," I kissed him back. He took me by the hand again.

Whenever the boys hand breaks I was able to talk to them a bit. I really like talking to Logan Carlos, they made me laugh a lot. One thing that Carlos liked to do was have a camera and film almost anything. He given got me in a couple of his videos. Logan was nice and was fun to joke around with. It was a little bit to weird being around James again but I made it work.

My favorite part about that day was seeing the band sing. Today they were recording a music video for the show. It was a song called Like Nobody's Around. The concept of the video was that they were going through the ages of music and doing all sort of the music style videos. They started at the 50's era and went all the way up until present day. It was really funny watching them go through the all different types of costumes. I couldn't help but laugh every time Kendall had a costume change.

After the video was done, and I had the song drilled into my brain, Kendall was able to get off for the day but he had to do some rehearsal for one of his songs. He drove me to his house to pick up Zil and some of my things then he drove me home. We said our good-byes and he said he would call me later.

I figured that this would be a good time to call Kiara and Shania to come over and we could talk.

"Hey Lex. How was your day with Kendall?" Shania said when she picked up the phone.

"It was fun, I was wondering if you could come over and we could talk about it because I have some news to tell you and I wanted to talk to Kiara about earlier today."

"Yeah she seemed pretty upset about this morning. I talked to her about it a little bit, but she didn't seem to really want to talk to me about it."

"I tried to call her earlier but she didn't answer. Is there any way that you could convince her to come over and we can all just have a girl's night in and talk?"

"All I got to do is bribe her with some ice cream and she'll be over," Shania said.

"Thanks Darling, I'll see you in a bit," I hung up the phone. Knowing I needed to get ice cream I walked down to the local convenient store. I got three big tubs of ice cream, a bottle of wine and rented a movie.

When I got back to the aprartment, Shania and a very unhappy Kiara.

"Kiara, I am glad you came. I wanted to talk to you about earlier,"

She stood by the window not even looking at me. "I don't know that there is more to talk about. You obviously don't care about the cafe and want to see it fall apart," I was completely apaulled about what she said.

"How can you say that?! You know how much I love that place!"

"Obviously not!" She nearly screamed at me "You have been saying that you want to buy that place since Travis took over. Heck you even convinced me to do it with you. Now, that dream gets handed to you on a silver platter and you refuse! I don't see why you don't just let Kendall buy the place !"

I took a deep breath and tried not to yell, "I was taught growing up that if you wanted something that you had to work hard to get it, not just let it be handed to you, because it felt so much better knowing that if you worked hard for something that you would stay much more commited to it. Kendall and I haven't even been dating a week. I know that he can afford to buy the place, I have seen his house and it's a nice house, but I don't want people to think that I am dating him for his money,"

"Who would think that? I wouldn't, Shania wouldn't,"

"Yeah but the media would. You know how famous he is. Once word got around that he started dating a girl and bought her an entire cafe, they would make me look like a gold digger. I have to be careful with the things that I say and do from now on if I am going to be Kendall's girlfriend."

"Oh so now that you are dating a celebrity that you can be all high and mighty and that you are better than the rest of us?" I hated when Kiara made huge jumps like that. "And it's not like you aren't going to be like you can't pay him back. With all the money that the cafe with make, we could probably be able to pay him back within the year. Don't think it as him buying a big expensive mansion or something that you can't make money off of, but think about it as an business investment. Heck he can even be the owners for all I care, just as long as we get rid of Travis and Noelle,"

"I guess I didn't think of it like that," I admitted "But I just feel bad to ask him to do something like that. I have never ever had someone spend that much money for me."

"If you don't want to ask him, I can do it and make it sound like a business plan," Kiara said grabbing my shoulders.

"But none of us know how to run a business like that," I said.

"True, but it wouldn't be that hard to go to a community college and get an AA degree in business," Kiara was being persuavie.

"Fine, but just wait a little while, just to Kendall and I can build a more stable relationship and make sure that this is going to workout. You know some of the guys' that I have 'dated' before, promise stuff that they can never hold up too," Kiara squealed and gave me a big hug.

"You are the most amazing person ever Alexa! You have no idea how much more I love you!" I laugh and hug here back.

"Now that that is over, What was the news that you wanted to tell me?" Shania finally said after sitting so quiet this whole time.

"Oh speaking of ex's, guess you I literally ran into today?" I hold them the story about what happened with James and I.

"Jesus Alexa, dating two stars of Big Time Rush, girl you get around," Shania said.

"I can't believe that you dated James. He is literally the sexist guy in the world," Kiara said.

"It wasn't like I know who James would turn out to be. Sure I knew he was super talented and had a chance of being famous, but after we broke up, I didn't hear a word from him. Also I had no idea that he would be in a band with Kendall."

"What did Kendall say about all this," I told them the conversation we had in his dressing room, minus the sex part.

"I guess he seems okay with as long as you two don't get back together,"Shania said.

"It's not like he could be mad about it because I met James years ago, and we haven't talked since then," I said.

"What did James say about it?" Kiara asked.

"I haven't talked to him about it, and even if he did he has no right to say anything. He left me."

"I think that maybe that you should talk to him about it. Just to get the awkwardness out of this whole situation," Kiara told me.

"Yeah, that would be the right thing to do, but I really don't have any interest in talking to me after what he did to me," I said pouring myself some wine.

"How did you two break up?" Shania asked.

"Oh no when I say he left me, he literally left me. In the beginning of our relationship, we were that great together. We would argue all the time but we always had crazy make-up sex and be fine until the next time we got on each other nerves. Neither one of us wanted to leave the other because we were each other's first love. We were seriously the an old married couple.

"Then all of a sudden, we actually started working things out. We stopped doing things that would get on each other's nerves and we started acting like a young couple in love. One day after a big huge romantic night, I woke up and found James gone. Not really thinking about it at the time, I just went along my merry way. It wasn't until a few days later, I still hadn't said a word to him." I took a sip of my drink.

"I tried calling him but he never answered. He didn't even show up for school. Thinking something was wrong I went over to his house, to find it empty. I asked the neighbor what happened and they said that they had been moving for the past few weeks. He literally left me."

"That's horrible," Shania said.

"Why wouldn't he tell you where he was going?" Kiara asked.

"You ask that like I have any clue. He just left. End of story. He could have been dead for all I know, until today. It was almost like seeing a ghost today."

"And he didn't say anything to you today?"

"Nope, he looked like he was trying to avoid me. He just doesn't face what he had done because he knows it was wrong."

"Does Kendall know?" Kiara asked.

"All he knows is that we dated and it didn't work out. I did tell him that we weren't a great couple and he was really surprised like he couldn't believe that I was talking about the James he knew. Who knows, he could have changed in the six years that I have seen him. He _looked _more mature, but that can easily be an act, he is an _actor_,"

"You know maybe not, people do grow up. You also said that that was both of your first real relationship, maybe he just didn't know how to act in a relationship." Shania added.

"You should really talk to him. Ask him the reason that he left you and tell him that no matter what you aren't going let him ruin yours and Kendall relationship," Kiara suggested.

"I'll think about it. Come on let's pig out and watch a movie," I said getting up and getting a bog bowl of ice cream.

I don't mean to hate on James, but this is just how the story is turning out.


	10. Probation

Sorry that the new chapter is so late, I have been crazy busy dealing with college and some renovations that we are doing around the house. This is going to be a short chapter when James confronts Alexa.

"What do you want James?" I ask as he pulled me a side, taking me into his dressing room when Kendall was busy filming.

"I wanted to talk to you," James said sheepishly.

"If you are going to tell me that I can't date Kendall, then you can go fuck yourself," I said facing him, crossing my arms. "Besides you have no right to because you left me remember?"

"No it's nothing like that, and that's why I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to apologize." He said looking down and stuffing his hands in his pocket.

I was a little surprised, but made sure that I didn't show it "Go on," I pushed.

"I want to apologize for leaving you...I guess I was afraid," He shuffled his right foot around.

"Afraid of what exactly James?" I quizzed.

"I was afraid...of falling in love,"He slightly lifted his head and flashed his blue eyes at me through his lashes. I gotta say that boy knew how to use his looks, and he knew it. That look got me straight in my heart.

"So let me get this straight...you were scared to fall in love, so instead of telling me and letting me help you through it...you figured it would be better to get up and go and leave me with the broken heart. That's great James, glad to know I scared you away."

"It wasn't like that. My parents were leaving anyway and I didn't want to tell you because I figured you would want me to stay and I couldn't chose."

"Again thank for making me feel _so _good James. You know it's your fault that I have so many self conscious issues, because I knew I would never get a guy like you again. So what did I do? Fall for the low lives that I knew would never leave me, but ended up anyways."

"I never wanted that for you, I swear. I was young and stupid. Heck I dated a lot of girl's but none of them made me feel the way that you did, that you still do," He walked over to me and placed his hand on my face but I smacked it away. Might as well have just slapped him.

"It's to late now, I am with Kendall, and he treats me right and I really like him," I say walking to the door.

"But do you love him?" I stop dead in my tracks. I turned on my heels and faced him.

"To be honest, I don't know what love feels like. Kendall makes me feel like I have never before, maybe that's love, I don't know. I haven't felt this way since..." I stopped myself.

"Since me...that's what you were going to say right?" James gave me a questioning look.

"Face it James, first off, I am with Kendall and no way am I going to let _you_ interfere with that," I poked him hard in this shoulder. "Second, we were a horrible couple,"

"At first yes, but that last few months were incredible." He placed his hands on my shoulders. I didn't shrug them off this time

"Then you left," I said with acid on my tongue.

"You right, it was the worst mistake I have made in my life, and I can not tell you how sorry I am for that. I am not saying that you have to break up with Kendall, I wouldn't hurt him like that, but please just forgive me. You are the best thing that has happened in my life. We were great friends before I ruined things. I promise I will do anything that you ask just to get you back as a friend at least...please?" He looked at me with such sorrow in his eyes.

I knew he was a good actor, but this was true emotion. My heart was screaming 'LOVE HIM!' but my brain was saying 'I wouldn't if I was you'. I couldn't look at him looking at me like that. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and concentrated.

I remembered the day that we had so much fun at the drive in, but I also remembered the ripping feeling in my chest as I saw that his house way empty. I thought of the day after we both lost our virginity's to each other and waking up in his strong arms. I also thought about the days that I would wake up without him and how heart breaking that was. I almost forgot he was there until his hands tightened on my shoulders.

"Alexa?" James whispered so low I almost didn't hear him. He sounded like a little puppy that just lost his mother.

"Fine, but you need to prove to me that you will never, ever EVER, hurt me like that again. If you do I swear to god that you will never see this face again, and I will make you feel the same way that you made me feel. And don't you _dare _come between Kendall and I."

"Thank you so much!" He nearly shouted. He pulled me in for a big bear hug. My face was smashed into his tight pecs. "You definitely wound regret this I promise! I will never hurt you again, I won't make that mistake again!" I he pulled me in tighter, which seemed highly impossible.

"James...I can't...hurting," I say trying to breath.

"OH sorry," I drops me. I gasp from all the air being smashed out of my lungs.

"I gotta say you got a lot stronger," I say rubbing my neck.

"I am just so happy," He said nearly bouncing in place.

"But remember you are on probation. One step in the wrong direction, one step to show that you might hurt me again, and I am gone for good,"

"I completely understand." James said saluting me like a general. I roll my eyes and turn back to the door. Before I could reach the handle, a big hand opened it before I could. I look up and see his million dollar smile plastered on his face. Again I roll my eyes and walked back to set, with a beaming James behind me.

I am sorry that this chapter is so short but I needed to add it in for an up incoming chapter that it really ties into. Hope you enjoyed and I promise to get the next chapter in as soon as I can.


	11. Cold Hardhearted Bitch

It has been about a month that Kendall and I have been dating. It has been the greatest month of my life. Yeah, Kendall had been busy with his career but every second that he had off he tried his best to spend the time with me. From time to time he would have to travel some where and promote his new tour. One day he was in an interview and he told people that we were dating and I got a lot of attention from that. Random people adding me on Facebook and twitter, some were even coming into the cafe just to meet me. It was like I was a celebrity myself. It has been an amazing month. One that Kendall told me he love me.

It was a day before me birthday, and Kendall had a early day off, so like the crazy in love couple we were, we spent all afternoon having sex. After about four rounds, we were just laying in each others arms. Kendall was playing with my hair like normal.

"I love your hair," He said.

"Thanks, I grew it myself," I sarcastically retorted.

"You know what else I love?" I looked up into his deep green eyes. "I love you,"

My breath was taking from my lungs. I looked at him with total awe. No guy and ever told me that they loved me, Kendall had taken my love virginity. My mind was racing and my heart was pounding. I didn't even think to reply.

After a few minutes of being frozen in my skin, Kendall got a little worried.

"I am sorry if that was too fast, but I..." I shut him up by kissing him.

"I love you too, Kenny. You should feel special because I have never said that to anyone before, besides family."

"So I took your love virginity?" I laughed.

"I guess you could say that. You are such a dork," I kissed him on the nose.

"But I am your dork and you love me. I couldn't possible be more happier." Kendall said.

"I have never been this happy," I admitted.

"I can make you even more happy," Kendall rolled on top of me and round five.

I woke up and found myself alone in Kendall's bed. I knew that he had to go to work early this morning but he left me a cute note and a long velvet box.

_Good morning love, Happy Birthday. I love you lots and can't wait to see my birthday girl. You are my cover girl ~Kendall_

I opened the box to reveal a beautiful charm bracelet. My had shot up to my mouth. It was stunning. The charms were, a dog (Zil), a coffee cup (obvious) a guitar, a sea shell and sea horse (I love the beach), the Eiffel Tower ( I have always wanted to go), a diamond heart, and A, numerous little colored beads and most surprisingly of all a little clock. The smile on my face could not be wiped off my face. That's what I thought anyway. I looked at the clock on the bracelet and realize that I slept in. I was half an hour late. I rushed to get ready .

I walked into work and there was a huge cake on the kitchen table.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kiara, Shania and even Trent yelled out.

"You guys are amazing! Thank you so much," We all had a few laughs and a quick piece of cake before we all got to work. My smile was still on my face, it was only lightened when Noelle walked in.

"Alexa, will you please come in here for a minute please?" She was using her I-am-angry-but-I-am-trying-to-hide-it voice. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Can you please explain to me why you were late this morning? I checked what time you checked in this morning and you were 20 minutes late" Noelle said with a pout on her face.

"Sorry I got stuck in traffic, there was a road construction," I lied.

"Uh-huh. Just don't let it happen again," Noelle went to storm off but turned around. "And take off the bracelet, its too loud and annoying," She spun back around and left.

There was no way in hell that I was going to take off my new gift. I went back to work. Throughout the morning I could tell that Noelle wasn't in a good mood so I tried to stay out of her way as much as possible because I wasn't going to let her ruin my day.

A few hours of working Noelle called me into the kitchen again. When I walked in, my cake was in front of her and her fingers were drumming on the metal table. I knew she was totally pissed.

"Can you please tell me why there is a cake, that was not made here, in my kitchen," She said through clenched teeth

"Because it's my birthday and my friends surprised me with a cake," I tried to be as innocent as possible.

"Since it was not was not made in this kitchen, it is not allowed in this kitchen!," Noelle picked up my cake and threw it in the garbage. I closed my eyes and clenched my fist.

"You know that food not prepared in my kitchen it is not allowed and you know that!" She nearly screamed in my face. "And I told you to take off this bracelet!" She grabbed it and pulled. I felt the string break and all the little beads fall to the ground.

Something in me snapped and the next thing I knew that my hand connected with her face with a large smack. I was completely shock by what I had done but I kept a straight face.

"I am so tired on how you have been treating me and everyone else in this cafe!You have no right to treat any of us like this! Just because you have a shitty life does not mean that you can treat us like this! I am sorry that I have people that care about me and want to do something special for me, and I am sorry that no one fucking cares about you! Probably because you are such a tremendous bitch and treat everyone like shit! That bracelet was given to me as a gift from my boyfriend who loves me and probably cost more than your salary! You deserve more than just one slap and then some. I will not take anymore of this abuse. I _Fucking_ quit." I violently took off my apron and threw it at her feet and stomped out of the cafe.

Once I walked out of view, my knees nearly collapsed. I sat down on a near by bench and put my head in my hands. I had never been so angry in my entire life, let alone act like that.

"What have I just done," I said out loud to myself. My stomach was in a huge knot and my whole body was shaking. Hot tears streaked down my face. My heart was pounding a million miles an hour.

"Alexa! Alexa!" I heard my name being called. I looked up and saw both Shania and Kiara running up to me.

"What are you too doing? You both should be at work."

"What work? We both just quit." Kiara said.

"I couldn't quit because I was a volunteer, but you get the idea," Shania added.

"You two quit? Why? You both need to go back there!" I demanded.

"Why? Work wouldn't be the same with out you. And we are girlfriends, girlfriends don't let other girlfriends down, we stick together." Shania said sitting down next to me.

"What about the cafe? There is no way that those two can run the place. It will close down,"

"Then let it close down. It's going to shit anyway, with they way she's running it. Let's just put the poor thing out of it's misery," Kiara said.

"Now that we all have the day off, multiple days off, why don't we have a shopping spree and get our minds off of this," Shania said.

"I am up for it,"Kiara added.

"I'm not, I _just_ quit my job, I can't just go spending my money willy nilly now that I don't have a source of income. I have bills to pay and food to buy. I can't afford new clothes." I put my head in my hands again. "How am I going to afford anything. Noelle isn't going to give me a good review for a new job, she might even call assault on me. I am screwed, absolutely screwed." I felt new tears roll down my cheeks.

"Hey now, don't cry. Kiara and I are here for you and we will all get you through this I promise." Shania started rubbing my back.

"Worst case is that you live with Kendall for a little bit until you get on your feet again. I bet he wouldn't mind, knowing the way that he looks at you, I can tell he loves you," Kiara said.

"He told me last night that he loved me," I said sitting up and wiped my eyes. Both girls congratulated me on either side.

"I heard, now the next step is to move in together. Everything will work out." Kiara added.

"Oh you might want this," Shania pulled something out of her pocket. It was my bracelet in pieces. "Noelle was going to throw it away but I wrestled it out of her hands and quit. I think I got all the pieces." I looked and all the charms were there and what looked like most of the beads.

"Thanks Love," I carefully placed the pieces in my pocket.

"I can't believe that she would do something like that. I am glad I am not working for her," Kiara added.

"This is a fun start to my birthday," I gave myself a pity laugh. Kiara and Shania pulled me off the bench and we all went shopping.

Even though I protested, Shania bought me several new outfits, including a very nice party dress, because she said it was my birthday and this was my gift. I loved Shania even though she was stubborn. After a few hours of shopping, I got a call from Kendall.

"Hey where are you?" Kendall asked "I went to go say Hi to you at the cafe and Noelle said you slapped her for no reason then left. Are you okay?"

"Of course she said that. I slapped her because Shania and Kiara bought me a cake and she threw it away in front of me and broke the bracelet you gave me. I snapped and slapped her. Knowing that the only thing I could do after that was to quit, I just walked out. Shania and Kiara followed in my foot steps and they both quit. Thankfully they grabbed my bracelet and it looks like we can fix it. I guess I am a really good role-model for those two,"

"What kind of boss would do that? She deserved that. No one treats my girl like that, especially on her birthday. Wow what a cold hardhearted bitch. I should really do something about her. At least get her charged for breaking your bracelet,"

"No Kendall don't, its fine. Karma will bite her in the ass someday. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. I know how strong you are but still..." I heard muffled talking and Kendall continued. "I am sorry but I have to go babe. I'll be done by at 6 to pick you up and take you to dinner and we can talk about things later. I gotta go but I love you,"

"I love you too, now go to work, and have fun," I said and hung up the phone.

Shania and Kiara we both giving me a look.

"What?" I ask.

"You two are so cute," Shania said as she tried on her next dress.

We spent the 3 hours shopping. We even stopped in a jewelry store and got my bracelet fixed, with extra strength chain, so it didn't break again. Finally I made it home but it was only noon.

"What are we going to do?" I ask Zil. He only barked and wagged his tail. There was a nice dog park about a 45 minute walk away. That took up a chunk of my time but I still had couple extra hours on my hands. Since I needed a new job, I went online and started looking online for available jobs.

When I got on to my computer, I had an email from my mom.

_Hi Sweetheart! Greeting from Milan! Happy Birthday! I wish you were here with Hank and I, Italy is beautiful you would really love it. I'll send you some pictures. Sorry I couldn't wish you a happy birthday in person but you know how expensive plane tickets are. But that doesn't mean I don't love you! Your present should arrive soon. I hope you like it!_

_Love you lots xoxoxo_

_Mom_

My mom and her new husband were traveling all over Europe for their honeymoon but they have been honeymooning for almost a year now. Since they were traveling so much they didn't have cell phones so they mostly communicated through email or mail. I looked at the photos that my mom had attached and she looked really happy. Both her and Hank were standing arm in arm in front of a in incredible view over an huge vineyard.

Hank was one of the first guys that I actually approved of. Like me (or me like her) she always fell for some scum bag she found on the side of the street. Hank was a retired doctor and took great care of my mom. Hanks wife died in a car crash a few years ago. They met when she almost had a drug overdose and was rushed to the hospital. Hank was there every step of the way through my mom's recovery and even paid for her rehab. He said that my mom reminded him of his old wife and that's why they fell in love so fast and wanted to help her since he couldn't save his wife. It was the first time in my mom's life that she has been sober for so long and I have never seen her so happy.

I printed out the picture to add to the collection of photos I had of her. I kissed my mom's face and pinned the picture to a cork board I had in my room.

I looked at my clock and I still had an hour before Kendall would come and pick me up so I decided to take my time getting ready.

_Sorry it took so long for me to post but I have been super busy lately. I hope to post the next chapter up by tonight. Again sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy. _


	12. Party Party Party!

Kendall knocked on the door at 6 almost exactly.

"Every time I see you, you get more and more beautiful." Kendall said as I opened the door.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome," He was dressed in a nice blazer, dark blue button up shirt and cutest of all a white bowtie. "Love the bow tie by the way, super cute," I leaned in and wiggled it a little.

"I knew you would like it." Shortened the space between us until out lips touched. He gave me a few quick kisses before breaking away. "Happy Birthday Birthday girl,"

"Thanks," Was all I could say.

"Come on we better get going,"

"Just kiss me some more, I missed you today," I wrapped my arms around his neck and we made-out for a bit.

"Wow you really did have a bad day. I am sorry babe." Kendall said after pulling away.

"Only this morning, but look," I showed his the fixed bracelet.

"That's good that you got it fixed. I can't believe someone in their right mind would do something like that," Kendall kissed my hand. He intertwined our fingers and walked down the hall.

"That's because Noelle isn't in her right mind. She is the definition of crazy controlling bitch. I just wish I could have slapped her more than once."

"I would have like to see that. Are you sure you don't want me to back at her?"

"It wouldn't help because I think assault is worse then breaking a bracelet,"

"Yeah but a bracelet that's worth 200 dollars," I stopped us dead in our track.

"200 dollars? Why is a simple bracelet that much?" I looked down at my wrist.

"Well the bracelet wasn't that much but the heart is real diamonds. I wanted to give you something special and no way am I taking no for an answer. You deserve something that nice," I looked at him and I just sighed. "I said I love you and I meant it," His kissed my nose and continued down to the garage.

We started driving but I noticed that we were going to his house.

"Where are we going babe?"

"That reminds me, can you grab something out of the glove box for me please?"

"Yeah sure," I opened the glove box and the only thing that was in there was some papers and a black eye mask.

"I am going to need you to put that on," I looked like he was totally insane.

"Were you planning on kidnapping me?"

"Just put it on please?"

I glared at him but all he did was smile at me and glare back. I have known this boy for a couple months now and he showed no signs of being totally creepy. After a few minutes of contemplating and glaring, I put on the mask.

Kendall took the opportunity of my blindness to dive his hand in between my legs. I stifled a gasp and moaned.

"Really? You going to get me all excited," I removed his hand and he only laughed. I crossed my leg to hopefully deter him. He just laughed again.

We drove for about another twenty minutes before Kendall parked. I waited for his to open the door and take my hand. He took me for a short walk before he lead into to some sort of building.

"Okay stand right...here," He positioned me then took off my blindfold only to reveal a dark room. Suddenly the lights turned on and there was a lot of people that yelled

"SURPRISE!" I couldn't help but jump a little but I was so excited. There was all the boys from Big Time Rush and some of the other cast members from the cast and some of my old friends from school and work. Both Shania and Kiara gave me a hug and wished me happy birthday.

I guess that Kendall had rented out a club so there was a bar and dance floor. The room was decorated with whole bunch of birthday decorations and balloons every where and I mean everywhere.

"Kendall," I whined a little.

"Hey Shania planned it not me!" He lifted his hands in innocence.

Speaking of her, Shania took my hand and lead me to the bar. "Drink," She handed me several shots of all different colors. After the morning I had, I quickly took all the shots. Instantly I felt my buzz and dragged Kendall on to the dance floor. I took him to the middle and started dancing. I knew Kendall could dance if he had a routine but without one he danced like any other white guy. I laughed and danced as goofy as he did.

We danced for a good half an hour before I had to take a break and sit down. I found a table and sat down. Katelyn, Logan, Carlos and Carlos's Alexa joined us.

I blame the alcohol but upon seeing Alexa I couldn't help but blabbed "Your the girl from Spy Kids! I loved that movie!You look really great by the way"

.

Alexa Vega only laughed "Yeah I get that a lot and Thank you. Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, how old are you?, just a random question,"

Again she laughed and answered "I am 25,"

"Dang, your older so I was named after you, oh well," She was two years old then me.

She only laughed. "Since it's your birthday you can be Alexa one if you want," We both laughed.

"It's nice that you guys get along so well," Carlos said.

We all sat around the table and joked and laughed before I noticed James was missing.

"Where James? Did he not come?" I asked Kendall.

"No he did, He's over there with Kiara." I looked in the direction that he was pointing and sure enough I saw James and Kiara together. The duo were sitting at a table on the other end of the club by themselves. They were sitting fairly close to each other but not in a romantic way, but more like they were discussion business. I was about to walk over and say hi but Shania stopped me.

"Look at the hotty that Kiara scored. Hi I am Shania by the way," She introduced herself to everyone at the table.

"Yeah um remember when I was telling you about James?" I gestured to the duo, keeping to a whisper.

"Holy Shit! That's your ex boyfriend James!" Shania nearly shouted I was surprised James himself didn't hear.

"You dated James?" Katelyn asked. The rest of the table turned to me.

"I was hoping this wouldn't come up but James and I went to school together and we dated for a while, but we made up so their isn't going to be any drama I promise."

"Looks like drama to me," Shania said.

"It's nothing let's just dance," I chugged the rest of my drink and I dragged Shania on the dance floor. I knew since the music was so loud she wouldn't be able to talk very well. Shania and I danced for a few minutes before the DJ stopped the music and started playing the birthday song. Everyone around me started singing. Kendall came up behind me, singing the loudest of all.

A big three tear cake was rolled out on a big cart. After everyone sang I blew out the candles and passed around pieces of cake. Kendall being the little stink that went to feed me cake but shoved it in my face. I returned the favor by shoving a piece in his face. Everyone laughed. I wiped the cake from face and literally danced the night away.

Halfway through the night started getting blurry, but I do remember seeing James and Kiara together numerous times. I don't really know how I felt about it but that might have just been the alcohol and I had a lot. This night was the most fun I had had in a long time, definitely made up for the morning. I remember that I spent most of the night on the dance floor and at the bar.

The next thing I know it that I am waking up to a huge hangover and a pounding headache. I stumble out of Kendall's bed and walked down stairs.

"Good Morning drunken birthday girl!" Kendall shouted on purpose knowing I was hung over.

"Was I really that drunk? Please tell me I didn't throw up on anyone," I said rubbing my forehead.

"No actually you handled you alcohol pretty well, you just danced your little heart out," Kendall kissed my forehead. "But you were pretty smashed," I punched in the shoulder. Somehow that affected my head but it started throbbing again.

"Here sit down, I have just the remedy for a hang over that my brothers showed me," He sat me down and handed me a glass full of what looked like a dark green smoothie. "It's better if you don't ask and just chug. I plugged my nose and chugged. It tasted like spinach, yogurt, hummus, fish, and pepto bismal.

"Oh my god that was nasty, I am never getting drunk again if I have to drink that again," He kissed my head and took away my glass. I put my head in my hands. I did admit that I was feeling a little bit better.

I looked up when I big bag that had Happy Birthday plastered all over it.

"Kendall you already..."

"It's not mine. You know other people are allowed to give you gifts. This one is from Alexa. She really liked you, she thought that you were funny," I rolled my eyes and opened the bag. I pulled out a stunning stand up jewelry box. It looked like a mini wardrobe.

"And that's not all either," Kendall removed the bag and his living room was full of present bag and boxes." I dropped my head on the table.

Two hours later Kendall's living room floor was covered in wrapping paper and tissue paper. People who I didn't even really know had given me a present. My arsenal of presents consisted of, a small painting, a couple of different hair accessories, a sketch book, a cool bedazzled travel mug, wooden roses that actually smelt like roses, a photo tree that looked like a tree, a fuzzy robe with matching slippers, a portable stereo, a new digital camera, and a spa in a basket full of all sort of cleansing goodies, ALOT of jewelery, and to top it all off 400 dollars in cash and 175 dollars worth in gift cards.

Once I was all done unwrapping all the presents and put them all in a pile, I grabbed my knees and brought them up to my chest. I grew up with not a lot of money and never in my birthday, even Christmas's, have I ever gotten this many presents, let alone how much all of this must have costs. I felt horrible.

Tears started rolling down my face.

"Babe why are you crying?" Kendall saw me from the couch and cuddled up next to me.

"I have to take these things back. I can't take all these gift," I cried.

"Why not? Do you not like your gifts?"

"No I do, that's why I have to take them back, I like them too much. These gift must have cost a fortune."

"What's with you and money? It's like you feel bad if people spend money on you," Kendall looked at me.

"I grew up with not a lot of money, and whenever my mom bought me anything I knew it was taking away from money that we could have used for food, or rent, or something more important than just me," The tears now started coming down in big streaks.

Kendall pulled me closer to him. I cried for a few more minutes. Kendall pulled my face from his chest.

"You need to start getting used to people spending money on you because I am going to spoil you rotten, because you deserve it. You are _the _nicest person that I have ever known and the best girlfriend I have ever had. Every girl in their life needs to be treated like a princess once in there lives and now its your turn. I love you so much and I am going to show it." He pulled me in for a kiss.

In the few months that I have know Kendall, I now when he is stubborn. Once he puts his foot down, there is no way for him to pick it back up at all. I knew I would just have to give in to him and let him buy me anything he wanted.

I deepened the kiss to get my mind off of money. I pushed him on his back and straddled his hips.

"Someone is feeling better," He said as I attacked his neck. While I kissed him I unbuckled his belt and pulled it off. "And I little frisky I might add,"

"Shh... no talking," I kissed down his chest. I ripped open his pants, pulled down his underwear and took him all in my mouth. He growled at the sudden contact. I could literally feel him getting harder and harder in my mouth.

I hollowed out my cheeks and took him in my mouth as much as I could.

"Fuck Alexa!" Kendall moaned. I bobbed my head up and down and massaged the bottom of his shaft.

"If you keep that up I am gonna cum," Kendall hissed through his teeth.

"That's the point of a blow job babe," I stop for a second to say before going back to work faster and harder than before.

Kendall's body tensed up underneath me and his bitter sweet cum shot into my mouth. I softly sucked him through his orgasm. He was breathless on the floor.

"Damn babe that was hot," Kendall said catching his breath. I crawled up next to him. "I love you so much,"

"I love you more!"


End file.
